Blog użytkownika:GROM9916/Fairyterra
Hej. Od dawna nie piszę już "Zejście do Slugterry", bo jakoś nie mam weny. Wybaczcie... zaczynam jednak nowy cykl opowiadań. Slugterra z elementami z anime Fairy Tail - Fairyterra. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba :) ps: żeby było jasne, wszelkie wymyślonego postacie i śluzaki są całkowicie wzorowane na Fairy Tail. Rozdział I - Wielki Turniej Śluzostrzelców Dzień jak co dzień w Slugterze. Grotą Deszczową, przez wiecznie zalewaną deszczami dżunglę jechały dwie osoby, na mecha bestiach. Jedna wyglądała na osobę dorosłą, lecz w rzeczywistości miała około siedemnastu lat. Był to mężczyzna. Miał rozczochrane, niebieskie włosy, oraz niebieskie oczy. Pod prawym okiem miał czerwony tatuaż, o trudnym do określenia kształcie. Ubrany był w długą, ciemnozieloną koszulę z długim rękawem. Końcówki rękawów były żółte i podwinięte. Na środku koszuli znajdował się prowizoryczny, elastyczny pancerz koloru szarego. Mimo iż koszula wyglądała jak gruby płaszcz, w rzeczywistości była cienka jak zwykła koszula. Nosił także długie, czarne spodnie, oraz czarne buty, przewiązane białym bandażem. Mężczyzna miał czarny pas na wnyki przewieszony przez ramię. Ze względu na ulewę, miał na sobie niebieski płaszcz z kapturem, z białymi obramowaniami. Jechał na srebrno-niebieskiej mecha-bestii wyglądającej jak smok. Byłem nim ja. Druga postać była kobietą, w wieku także siedemnastu lat. Miała jasnoróżowe, długie włosy, sięgające do kości ogonowej. Część włosów miała związane w dwa nietypowe kucyki, opadające na ramiona. Oczy dziewczyny miały czerwone tęczówki. Wewnętrzną część lewej dłoni pokrywało nietypowe znamię, wyglądające jak twarz robota. Każda połowa twarzy wyglądała jednak inaczej. Ubrana była w krótką, czerwoną spódniczkę, oraz białą koszulę bez rękawów, opadającą po części na sukienkę. Miała także biały, przylegający do szyi kołnierz, z czerwonymi wykończeniami. Od końca koszuli ciągnęła się biała peleryna, sięgająca do kostek. Na nogach miała sięgające ponad kolana białe rajstopy, czerwonymi liniami oraz małym krzyżem przy samej górze, oraz białe trapery. Na prawym udzie miała przypiętą paskiem kaburę na blaster, a do pasa ma przypięte wnyki. Przed deszczem chronił ją biały płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. Jechała na jasnoszarym mecha-wilku, mającym domieszki pomarańczy i błękitu. - Wybraliśmy najgorszą możliwą drogę, Matt… przez Grotę Deszczową. – powiedziała dziewczyna, ponurym tonem, z głową spuszczoną w dół. - Wiem Vicky, też nie lubię tej jaskini, ale to będzie najkrótsza droga na Wielki Turniej Śluzostrzelców. Wiesz, ile to dla nas znaczy. – opowiedziałem. - Wiem, wiem… - Vicky uśmiechnęła się i podniosła głowę. – Pokażemy, na co nas stać. Na pewno któraś gildia nas zauważy. – powiedziała, z nutą optymizmu w głosie. - Tak. Już od czasu założenia gildii czekaliśmy, by wyrwać się z domów, i ruszyć w świat. Wreszcie czas zacząć dorosłe życie. Tymczasem, o wiele dalej, w Kryjówce Shane’a. Gang siedział przy stole wraz ze śluzakami. Na stole znajdowały się smakowite dania, oraz te mniej smakowite, a bardziej obrzydliwe, zrobione specjalnie dla Pronto. Każdy, włącznie ze śluzakami, miał własny talerz i szklankę. - Gildie? – spytał zdziwiony Eli, popijając sok ze szklanki. - Stary, przez dość długi czas wpadłeś odwiedzić Powierzchnię. Nie dziw się, że nie wiesz, co się zmieniło przez ten czas. – powiedział Kord, biorąc wielkiego kęsa z udka kurczaka. - Okeej, więc, oświećcie mnie. – powiedział Eli, sięgając po kanapkę wypchaną dodatkami i zalaną sosem. - Gildie Śluzostrzelców to organizacje włączające do swoich szeregów śluzostrzelców. Członkowie gildii otrzymują zlecenia od mieszkańców, w kwestii pomocy w drobniejszych lub poważniejszych problemach. Wtedy jedna lub kilka osób odpowiada na zlecenie, wykonuje je, a w zamian otrzymuje ustaloną wcześniej nagrodę. W ten sposób zarabiają na życie. – wyjaśniła Trixie, trzymając nogi na blacie, i jedząc jabłko. - Hmm… to, dość ciekawe. – stwierdził Eli z uśmiechem, kończąc jeść drugą kanapkę. - Pronto słyszał, że już szykują kolejny Wielki Turniej Śluzostrzelców. Może, w celu uczczenia powrotu Eli, i sprawdzeniu, czy nie zapomniał jak się miota śluzakami, wybierzemy się na ten turniej. – zasugerował Pronto, wciągając do ust nogę kraba jaskiniowego. - Wielki Turniej? – Eli popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na Pronto, z lekko wyrozumiałym wyrazem twarzy. – Chodzi ci o Turniej Śluzostrzelców, tak? - Nie, Pronto chodzi o Wielki Turniej. – przy wypowiadaniu „wielki” Pronto uniósł ręce do góry, podkreślając jakby ważność tego jednego słowa. - Wielki Turniej to prawie to samo, z tym że w nim udział biorą i wygrywają drużyny, a nie tylko pojedyncze osoby. – dodała Trixie, podrzucając ogryzek od jabłka. Przypatrując się koszowi, zamknęła oko i wystawiła język. Rzuciła ogryzek, który wpadł idealnie do kosza. Śluzaki zaczęły bić brawo. - Heh, niezły rzut Trixie. – Eli wstał, wycierając usta serwetką. – Weźmiemy w tym udział, i wygramy ten Wielki Turniej. – na słowa Eli każdy się uśmiechnął, a śluzaki zapiszczały z radości. Kilka dni potem. Na miejsce Wielkiego Turnieju organizatorzy wyznaczyli Jaskinię Stalowego Głazu. Znana była z bogatych złóż minerałów, oraz niezwykle twardych skal. Właśnie tam wybudowany został imponujących rozmiarów metalowy stadion. Obok niego znajdowało się całkiem spore miasto. Na miejsce zdarzenia przybył zarówno Gang Shane’a, jak i duet Matt’a i Vicky. - Wow, ten stadion jest jeszcze bardziej niesamowity, niż w Śluznecie. – powiedziałem, patrząc z otwartymi ustami na stadion. Zarówno ja, jak i Vicky nie mieliśmy już na sobie płaszczy przeciwdeszczowych. - No, świetny jest. – Vicky patrzyła z uśmiechem na stadion. Obydwoje zaczęli jechać w stronę zapisów. Wejście na stadion było przeznaczone dla mechów. Było ich kilka, a przy każdym znajdowała się budka strażnicza ze szlabanem. Siedział w niej zazwyczaj Strzelec Ochronny, zapisujący kandydatów do turnieju. Matt i Vicky zatrzymali mechy przy budce. - Imię, nazwisko i nazwa drużyny – odpowiedział strażnik ,wychylając głowę zza okno budki. W ręku miał mały, elektroniczny notatnik. - Victoria Evans. - Matthew Proust. – strażnik zanotował nasze nazwiska, wstukując w urządzenie. - Jesteście jako drużyna? – przytaknęliśmy. – Wybaczcie, ale, dwie osoby to za mało jak na drużynę. Wedle zasad turnieju, musi być was minimalnie troje. – posmutnieliśmy, spuszczając głowy. – Spokojnie, mogę was przydzielić do jakiejś drużyny. Zgoda? – podnieśliśmy głowy, zastanawiając się. - A, moglibyśmy być oboje w tej samej drużynie? – spytałem. - Panie strażniku, my ich możemy przyjąć do siebie. – powiedział jakiś damski głos. Obróciliśmy się za siebie. Obok nas znajdowała się dziewczyna wyglądająca na dwadzieścia lat. Miała długie włosy koloru szkarłatnego oraz brązowe oczy. Na jej lewym ramieniu znajdował się niebieski symbol, wyglądający jak ogon jakiegoś stworzenia. Ubrana była w srebrnawą zbroję okrywającą tułów, na której środku znajdował się ten sam symbol co na ramieniu, z tym że bordowy. Barki okrywał jej naramienniki, spod których widać było krótki, czarny rękaw. Dłonie pokrywały jej rękawice sięgające do łokci. Nosiła krótką, granatową spódnicę oraz wysokie do kolan czarne buty. Wnyki miała poprzypinane do zbroi. Przy pasku znajdowała się kabura na blaster. Dziewczyna siedziała na srebrnej mecha-bestii przypominającej rogatego potwora. Obok tej dziewczyny był mężczyzna wyglądający na osiemnaście lat. Miał różowe włosy, rozczochrane i zaostrzone tak, że wyglądały jak masa kolców. Na prawym ramieniu znajdował się ten sam symbol, co u dziewczyny, z tym że u niego miał czerwona barwę. Oczy miały barwę ciemnozieloną. Ubrany był w białą koszulkę bez rękawków oraz czarną kamizelkę. Spodnie miał brązowe z kilkoma kieszeniami, sięgające niewiele poniżej kolan. Na szyi nosił biało-czarny szalik ze wzorami przypominającymi smocze łuski, oraz czarne klapki. Kabura na blaster znajdowała się przy pasku, a pas z wnykami przyczepiony do koszulki. Chłopak siedział na mecha-bestii takiej samej jak moja, z tym że jego miała czerwono-żółte barwy. Był jeszcze drugi chłopak, też wyglądający na osiemnaście lat. Miał czarne, rozczochrane włosy, oraz granatowe oczy. Nigdzie nie zauważyłem jednak tego znaku. Mężczyzna ubrany był w czarne jeansy z paskiem ze srebrną klamrą oraz w granatową koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Buty były czarne. Pas na wnyki był nałożony przez ramię. Kabura na blaster znajdowała się przy spodniach. Jego mecha-bestia wyglądała jak niedźwiedź polarny, miała białe kolory. - Zgoda. – powiedział strażnik, przerzucając spojrzenie na nas. – Dołączacie do ich drużyny, do drużyny Fairy Tail. – powiedział, pociągając za wajchę w budce i podnosząc szlaban. Wjechaliśmy całą piątką do szerokiego przejścia, które było w stanie nas pomieścić. Środkiem tunelu jechałem ja, a po mojej lewej Vicky. Po jej lewej jechała dziewczyna, a obok mnie różowo włosy chłopak. Czarnowłosy chłopak jechał obok niego. - Wiecie, dzięki że przyjęliście nas do drużyny. – podziękowałem, patrząc w ich strony. - Nie ma za co, chętnie pomagamy ludziom. Jestem Erza. Erza Scarlet. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Natsu Dragneel. – odpowiedział różowo włosy chłopak. - Gray Fullbuster. – odpowiedział czarnowłosy chłopak. - A ja Matt Proust. – odpowiedziałem. - Vicky Evans. – odpowiedziała Vicky. Każdy do każdego zerkał i uśmiechał się przyjacielsko. - To wasz pierwszy turniej? – spytała Erza. Ja i Vicky zrobiliśmy nieco zawstydzone miny. - Tak… - wyszeptaliśmy, spuszczając głowy. - Hej, nie przejmujcie się. Na pewno wygramy. – powiedział Natsu, uśmiechając się. - J-jesteśmy nowicjatem. Nigdy nie mieliśmy styczności ze strzelcami z gildii. Sami, chcemy do jakiejś dołączyć… - powiedziałem, smutnym i cienkim głosem. - Wybaczcie, że możemy zepsuć wam reputację gildii… - Vicky spuściła głowę, ze smutną miną. - Nie przejmujcie się. Bierzemy pełną odpowiedzialność za przegraną. – powiedziała Erza. - Nie nastawiajcie się na przegraną. Więcej optymizmu, wtedy na pewno wygramy. A nawet jak przegramy, i skoro poszukujecie gildii, możecie dołączyć do Fairy Tail. Wtedy podszkolicie się, i przy kolejnym turnieju wszyscy zabłyśniemy. – powiedział Natsu, zamykając oczy i uśmiechając się szeroko. Oboje podnieśliśmy głowy, uśmiechając się. Słowa Natsu dodały nam otuchy. Rozdział II - Unikatowe możliwości Wyjechaliśmy wszyscy z przejścia, wjeżdżając do ogromnej hali. Była to hala w stylu obręczy koła, która otaczała środek stadionu. Wszędzie roiło się od różnorakich strzelców. W hali znajdowały się także miejsca do treningów. Postanowiliśmy wybrać kilka miejsc blisko siebie, by potrenować jeszcze przed samym turniejem. Podjechaliśmy do jednego ze stoisk. W skład stoiska obok tarcz wchodziła także mała budka z ekranem. Gdy do niej przybyliśmy, na ekranie pojawił się żółto-pomarańczowy symbol, który Erza, Natsu i Gray mieli na ciałach. Zatrzymaliśmy mechy przy budce i zeszliśmy z nich. - Tak właściwie, jakim arsenałem dysponujecie? – spytała Vicky, zerkając w stronę członków Fairy Tail i wyciągając blaster. Jej blaster wyglądał jak połączenie Defendera Slipstreama z Renegade’em Ultra. Model ten był znany jako Speed Lestrage XVQ, i miał kolor czarny z białymi elementami. - Cóż, ja korzystam tylko z Zamrażaczy. – odpowiedział Gray, a na jego ramię wskoczył Zamrażacz. - Tylko Zamrażacze? – spytałem dość cichym głosem. Zdziwiło mnie, że Gray posiada tylko jeden typ śluzaków w arsenale. - Ej, to kwestia treningu i wyobraźni, by uczynić je potężne. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, a jego Zamrażacz zapiszczał radośnie. „Treningu” jeszcze mogłem zrozumieć, ale „wyobraźni”… nie wiem co Gray miał na myśli. - Em, w jakim sensie wyobraźni? – poprzedziła mnie Vicky, ładując do blastera wnyk z Kryształkiem. - Po prostu patrzcie, a zrozumiecie. – Gray odpiął od pasa wnyk, do którego wskoczył Zamrażacz. Potem wyjął blaster koloru czarno-białego, z jasnoniebieską ozdobą wyglądającą jak płatek śniegu. Załadował Zamrażacza i wystrzelił w tarcze. Śluzak transformował i dmuchnął lodowym oddechem, który zatrzymał się tuż przy nim, tworząc jakiś obiekt z lodu. W krótkiej chwili stworzył z lodu kilka kolczastych maczug, które nakierował w tarcze. Maczugi przebiły się przez tarcze, niszcząc je. Śluzak zretransformował i w podskokach wrócił do Graya. - Wow, s-sugoi (z jap. niesamowite) – skomentowałem wyczyn śluzaka. Nigdy nie widziałem, by jakikolwiek Zamrażacz tworzył tak dokładne obiekty z lodu, i to jeszcze w tak krótkim czasie. Nawet u Mega Morfa Gangu Shane’a nigdy nie widziałem takiego wyczynu. - Jakim cudem Zamrażacz potrafi tworzyć z lodu obiekty nie tak proste jak mosty lub sople? Czy ciężko nauczyć tego Zamrażacze? – spytała Vicky. - Nie, tak po prawdzie każdy Zamrażacz może tego się uczyć na początku. Lód to materiał, który można dowolnie kształtować. Więc wystarczy, że Zamrażacz tworząc obiekt odpowiednio go ukształtuje. To tyle. Niestety, tylko niewiele osób wpadło na taki pomysł. – wyjaśnił nam Gray. - Fajnie. – powiedziałem, z uśmiechem na ustach. – A wy? – przerzuciłem spojrzenie na Erzę i Natsu. - Ja używam Wytapiacza, podobnie jak Gray, do nietypowych trików. – odpowiedziała Erza, a na ramię wskoczył jej Wytapiacz. - Zaprezentujesz? – spytała Vicky, z uśmiechem na ustach. - Oczywiście. – odpowiedziała Erza, wyjmując blaster. Wyglądał on jak jakiś klasyczny blaster, z tym że był srebrnawy, oraz pokrywało go opancerzenie. Erza załadowała wnyk z Wytapiaczem do blastera, po czym skierowała w podłoże, tuż pod sobą. Odpaliła. Wytapiacz, zamiast uderzyć w podłoże, w ostatniej chwili podleciał w górę, i zaczął latać blisko ciała Erzy, jako mała kometa gęstego pyłu wulkanicznego. Erza zaś stała spokojnie, z zamkniętymi oczami. Chwilę potem śluzak zretransformował, zeskakując na ziemię, a pył opadł. Ku naszemu zaskoczeniu, nie dość, że Erza była cała, to jeszcze otrzymała dodatkowy pancerz. Blaszki świeżo wykutego metalu okrywały jej całą zbroję. Dodatkowo cienkie płaty pancerzu opadały na sukienkę, częściowo ją przysłaniając. Buty Erzy także pokrywał pancerz. Był jeszcze czerwonawy i błyszczący od gorąca, lecz po kilku chwilach schłodził się, przybierając kolor typowy dla metalu. - I co wy na to? – spytała dumnie Erza. Zarówno ja, jak i Vicky patrzyliśmy na nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, by można było użyć jakiegokolwiek śluzaka w ten sposób. Fairy Tail zaskakuje coraz bardziej z każdą chwilą. Już jestem ciekaw, co zaprezentuje Natsu. - Chyba zaniemówili z wrażenia. Prawda? – powiedział Gray, zerkając na nas. My zaś kiwnęliśmy głowami na tak. Chwilę potem „oprzytomnieliśmy”. - Wiecie, jesteście niesamowici. Potraficie wykorzystać śluzaki w niesamowitym stylu, nieznanym nikomu innemu. Jesteście świetni. – powiedziałem, z wielkim entuzjazmem i uśmiechem na ustach. - Heh, dzięki. – odpowiedzieli chórem. - A właśnie, Natsu, jeszcze ty nie pokazałeś swojego stylu walki. – przypominała Vicky. - Drużyny są proszone o wstawienie się na arenach w celu eliminacji. – z głośników dobiegł głos prowadzącego turniej. - No trudno, zademonstruję wam wszystko w walce. – powiedział Natsu z uśmiechem. Na jego ramię wskoczył Infurnus. Chwilę potem wszyscy pognaliśmy w kierunku wejść na arenę. - Ma Infurnusa? Ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie coś unikatowego z tak potężnym śluzakiem. Aż nie mogę się doczekać. – ja oraz Vicky pomyśleliśmy o tym samym. Popatrzyliśmy na siebie, i uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie, wiedząc, że pomyśleliśmy o tym samym. Wbiegliśmy na pewnego rodzaju dolną trybunę, przeznaczona dla drużyn. Były one dookoła całego stadionu. Sam zaś stadion to była po prostu kamienna arena. Rozejrzałem się po trybunach. Było tam wiele rożnych drużyn, oraz rożnych strzelców. Niektóre drużyny miały czterech zawodników, a niektóre pięciu. Wśród tych drużyn znajdował się Gang Shane’a. Nie ukrywam, że jego obecność zaniepokoiła mnie. W końcu, są to najlepsi śluzostrzelcy. Vicky też wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, jednak reszta naszej drużyny wodziła po przeciwnikach pewnym wzrokiem. - W konkurencjach eliminacyjnych jedna drużyna zmierzy się z drugą. Ta, która utrzyma się do końca, mając zdolnych do walki strzelców, zakwalifikuje się. Pierwszą walkę rozegra Drużyna Żywiołów kontra Drużyna Fairy Tail! – na znak, że mamy zacząć walczyć, serce stanęło mi w gardle. Zeszliśmy schodami na arenę, tak samo jak Drużyna Żywiołów. W jej skład wchodzili Lód, Ogień, Boon the Goon, Shockwire oraz John Bull. Stanęliśmy naprzeciwko siebie, wymieniając się złowrogimi spojrzeniami. Wreszcie, zabrzmiał dźwięk gongu, rozpoczynający walkę. Każdy z przeciwników odpalił w pierwszej chwili śluzaki prosto w nas. Zrobiliśmy przed nimi uniki, biegnąc w różne strony areny. - Każdy niech bierze jednego z nich. – Bull wydał rozkaz, biegnąc w stronę Natsu. Lód pobiegł za Grayem, Ogień za mną, Boon the Goon za Erzą, a Shockwire za Vicky. Lód wystrzelił Zamrażacza, który zmroził podłogę. Gray jednak odpalił swojego Zamrażacza, który tworzył lodowe, kręte schody prowadzące do góry. Gray wbiegał po nich. - Możesz uciekać ile chcesz, ale z moim lodem nie masz najmniejszych szans. – wystrzelił kolejnego Zamrażacza, który dmuchnął w Graya gradem lodowych kolców. Ten jednak dalej stał w miejscu, uważnie celując w Zamrażacza. Wreszcie Gray wystrzelił śluzaka. Ten zaczął tworzyć lodowe kolce. Jego były jednak cienkie i dłuższe. Lód parsknął śmiechem. - Kolce z lodu nie pokonają lepszych kolców z lodu. – w tym momencie kolce Zamrażacza Graya przebiły grubsze kolce na wylot, rozbijając je na małe kawałki lodu. Lód zrobił zdziwioną minę, chwilę potem odskakując w tył, unikając lodowych kolców. Śluzak Graya wykorzystał tę sytuację, uderzając w podłoże pod Lodem. Nagle śluzostrzelca spowił słup chłodnego powietrza, wreszcie zamarzając, więżąc go w wysokiej, lodowej bryle. Tylko ręka z blasterem i głowa wystawały poza nią. Gray podszedł do Loda, trzymając Zamrażacza na dłoni. - Jednak to mój lód jest o wiele lepszy. – powiedział, a Zamrażacz dmuchnął oddechem w okulary przeciwnika, zamrażając je. Chwilę potem, okulary pękły. Lód upuścił blaster ze zdziwienia, że przegrał, i to haniebnie. - Lód zostaje pokonany przez Graya Fullbustera! – komentator wykrzyczał przez megafon. - Świetnie Gray. – powiedziała Vicky, robiąc unik przed Tazerlingiem i zerkając w stronę Graya. - Nie wygrasz moimi t-tazerlingami! – wysyczał wrednie Shockwire. - A tobie co. Prąd popieścił i się jąkasz? – Vicky zrobiła wredny uśmiech i wystrzeliła w stronę przeciwnika swojego Sonica, Bee. Wkurzony Shockwire odpowiedział Tazerlingiem. Bee dmuchnął z ust sonarem, retransformując śluzaka i lecąc w stronę oponenta. Shockwire zaczął uciekać, lecz Vicky strzeliła w ziemię swoim Kryształkiem, Optimusem. Optimus wykopał tunel, zawalając do dołka Shickwire’a. Wtedy nadleciał Bee, uderzając we wroga i wyzwalając soniczny wybuch, który zniszczył także skrawek gruntu. Shockwire leżał pokonany w zniszczonym padole. Erza, używając swojego Wytapiacza, stworzyła na rękawicy szeroką tarczę, która zatrzymała Śmierdziele wrogiego strzelca. Potem odpaliła Wytapiacza nad wrogiem. Ten stworzył niewielką tarcze, która spadła i przygniotła Boon the Goona, dodatkowo parząc go swoją gorącą powierzchnią. Ja ledwo co unikałem Flaringów Ognia. Wreszcie zdecydowałem się na atak, ładując do blastera swojego śluzaka. Był to nietypowy śluzak. Miał skórę koloru ciemnoniebieskiego i fioletowego, a na ciele małe znamion wyglądające jak gwiazdy. Wystrzeliłem go w Ognia. Śluzak transformował. Nie można było zobaczyć jego transformacji, gdyż okryty był żółtym światłem, przybierając wygląd komety. Pędził z ogromną prędkością, większą niż Szybkolot, taranując Flaringi i uderzając z całej siły Ognia, powalając go na ziemię. - Shockwire, Boon the Goon i Ogień pokonani przez Victorię Evans, Erzę Scarlet i Matta Proust! – wykrzyczał komentator. - Te pokraki przegrały, ale ze mną nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo, śmieciu! – wykrzyczał Bull z wrednym uśmiechem, wystrzeliwując w Natsu Zderzaka, Tormato oraz Skałowce. Śluzaki uderzyły, wzniecając wielki wybuch. Chwilę potem, wybuch spowił ogień, a śluzaki wypadły z niego, jakby odbite. Natsu miał zaciśniętą pięść, a Infurnus siedział na ziemi. My zaś przyglądaliśmy się poczynaniom Natsu. - Czas pokazać temu bęcwałowi naszą prawdziwą siłę, Igneel. – powiedział Natsu, z uśmiechem zwycięzcy. Śluzak wskoczył do blastera, a Natsu strzelił sobie nim w rękę. Obydwu spowił wybuch ognia. - Natsu! – krzyknąłem razem z Vicky. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co się stanie z Natsu. Baliśmy się, że zrobi sobie krzywdę. Jednak, chwilę potem się uspokoiliśmy, sądząc, że teraz zobaczymy unikatowy trik Natsu. - Ha! Głupek! Ale rozumiem go, lepiej jest się wysadzić, niż walczyć ze mną! – Bull wybuchł śmiechem, ładując Zderzaka i zerkając w naszą stronę wrednym wzrokiem. - Skończ wreszcie pieprzyć. – wszyscy usłyszeliśmy głos Natsu. Gdy ogień opadł, Natsu siedział na ziemi, powoli wstając. Jego Infurnus… znajdował się uczepiony na jego plecach. Skrzydła przyłożył do rąk Natsu, łapiąc je przy nadgarstkach. Cały płonął na zewnątrz, co wraz z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy Natsu, nadawało mu przerażający wygląd. Wszyscy, oprócz Erzy i Graya, patrzyli z wielkim szokiem na Natsu i Igneela. Bull wyraźnie trząsł się ze strachu. Natsu wydobył z siebie ryk bojowy (tak to nazwijmy), po czym wyskoczył, robiąc salto w powietrzu. Spadając, był obrócony tak, że głowa Igneela była skierowana w stronę przeciwną do Bull’a. - IGNEEL, TERAZ! -wykrzyczał Natsu. Igneel dmuchnął z siebie masą ognia, który przy uderzeniu w podłoże wzniecił mały wybuch. Wybuch odepchnął Natsu i Igneela, a śluzak dalej ział ogniem, który miał pełnić funkcje napędu odrzutowego. - S-sugoi… - wyszeptałem pełen podziwu, będąc w jeszcze większym szoku. Na znak Natsu, Igneel obrócił się, przez co Natsu leciał twarzą skierowaną na Bull’a. Ten zaczął uciekać z przerażeniem. Próbował wystrzelić załadowanego Zderzaka, lecz Natsu i Igneel byli szybsi. Ogień otoczył pięść Natsu, który ze wściekłym rykiem uderzył w Bull’a. Jego silny cios plus wzmocnienie ogniem odepchnęły Bull’a na bardzo daleki dystans, wyrzucając w powietrze. John Bull spadł z impetem na ziemię, pokonany. Natsu zaś wylądował swobodnie na ziemi, a Igneel wrócił do protoformy. - Tym niesamowitym atakiem synchronicznym, Fairy Tail wygrywa eliminacje!!!! Drużyna Żywiołów odpada z turnieju. Rozdział III - Zapowiedź mroku Po wygraniu walki, poszliśmy do baru znajdującego się na terenie stadionu. Schodząc, każdy widz patrzył na nas z ogromnym zdziwieniem, zaś przeciwnicy z przerażeniem. Jedynie jedna drużyna, zasiadająca na trybunach, nie była w aż tak dużym szoku. Byli nią reprezentanci Szablozębnych, uchodzący za niezrównanych mistrzów. Nie zastanawiając się za bardzo nad Sabertooth, szedłem za resztą po baru. Weszliśmy do niego, od razu wzbudzając zdziwienie innych osób, które zapewne oglądały walkę. Niektórzy przerażonym wzrokiem zerkali na Natsu i Igneela. Podeszliśmy do baru, zamawiając u barmana napoje. Większość stolików była zajęta. Wolny był jednak stolik dla sześciu osób, przy którym siedziała trzynastoletnia dziewczynka. Miała długie, granatowe włosy, oraz brązowe oczy. Ubrana była w białą sukienkę z kremowymi falbankami, z zawiązaną pod brzuchem czerwoną kokardką. Podobną kokardkę miała zawiązaną w miejscu kołnierza. Sukienka sięgała jej prawie do kolan, a nogi okrywały jej białe podkolanówki. Na nogach miała małe, brązowe buty. Pas na wnyki miała nad kokardką na brzuchu, podobnie jak kaburę na mały blaster. Po stoliku radośnie biegały Medyk i Tormato. - Hej, możemy się przysiąść? – spytała Erza, podchodząc do stolika. Dziewczynka podniosła głowę, zerkając w jej stronę. - E, em, e… - wydukała cichutko, ze wstydliwym spojrzeniem. Widać, że była nieśmiała. Kiwnęła jednak głową na tak, lekko uśmiechając się. - Dziękujemy. – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem, siadając obok niej. Dziewczynka podniosła głowę, i uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Chwilę potem wszyscy się dosiedliśmy. - Skoczę po napoje, bo pewnie już są gotowe. – powiedział Natsu, powoli wstając. Dziewczyna zrobiła pewną niepewną minę. - Coś nie tak? – spytała Vicky, zerkając w jej stronę. - Wiecie… t-też zamówiłam napój i… - wydukała nieśmiało, lecz nie zdążyła dokończyć, ponieważ Natsu jej przerwał. - Spokojnie. Wezmę także twój napój. – wtrącił prędko Natsu, z uśmiechem. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się ponownie. - Dziękuję. – odpowiedziała, bez jakiegokolwiek cienia nieśmiałości w głosie. My zaczęliśmy rozmowę z dziewczynką. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że nazywa się Wendy Marvell. Chciała wziąć udział w turnieju, lecz się spóźniła, poza tym nie miała żadnej drużyny. Widząc, że smutnieje, zaczęliśmy pocieszać Wendy. Nasze słowa wyraźnie jej pomogły. Tymczasem Natsu wracał, niosąc na tacy sześć szklanek z różnymi napojami. Wtedy jednak wpadł na niego pewien koleś. Wyglądał na starszego od Natsu lub Erzy. Miał czarne, gęste i „kolczaste” włosy, sięgające do pleców, oraz czerwone oczy. Na twarzy miał liczny piercing, pokrywający mu nos, brodę, ramiona, oraz skórę nad brwiami. Ubrany był w białe spodnie oraz granatowy bezrękawnik, przy otworach na głowę i ręce pokryty żelaznymi obręczami. Od koszuli w dół ciągnął się postrzępiony materiał, wyglądający jak dół płaszcza. Mężczyzna miał pas na wnyki przymocowany do koszuli. Kabura na blaster była z czarnej skóry, ozdobiona żelaznymi kolczykami, i przymocowana do pasa. Przy zderzeniu mężczyzna upuścił swojego drinka na ziemię, a Natsu taca wypadła z rąk. Wylądowała z impetem na naszym stole, rozrzucając napoje na podłogę. Tylko napój Wendy zsunął się delikatnie z tacy, wpadając idealnie w jej dłonie. - JAK ŁAZISZ, BARANIE?! – wydarł się w pierwszej chwili Natsu, rzucając mściwy wzrok na mężczyznę. - TO TY JESTEŚ ŚLEPY I NA MNIE WPADŁEŚ!! – wykrzyczał mężczyzna, potem chwilę przypatrując się Natsu z zamyśleniem. - Co! – odburknął Natsu, mierząc mężczyznę wrednym wzrokiem. Podobnie zachowywał się Igneel. - Już cię kojarzę! Jesteś tym pajacem z turnieju, co nie umie wymyśleć własnej oryginalnej techniki walki! – mężczyzna wybuchnął złośliwym śmiechem. Natsu patrzył na niego wściekle, a Igneel wskoczył do blastera. - COS TY POWIEDZIAŁ, WYBITY ŻELASTWEM GNOJKU?! – wykrzyczał, strzelając Igneelem w rękę. Śluzak zatrzymał się na niej, otaczając pięść Natsu ogniem. Natsu wykonał zamach w stronę oponenta, lecz ten zatrzymał atak… używając Slicksilvera uczepionego jego ręki. Natsu zrobił zdziwioną minę, podobnie jak cała reszta w barze. - Ha! A nie mówiłem? Nie jesteś jedynym, który łączy się specyficznie ze śluzakami. – odburknął wrednie mężczyzna. Zaczęła się przepychanka ich pięści między sobą. Żaden nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. - Gajeel, przestań! – krzyknął jakiś mężczyzna obok nich. - Nie wtrącaj się, pokrako! – Gajeel odepchnął Igneela, po czym skierował pięść w stronę mężczyzny. Jego Slicksilver złapał się rękoma za pięść Gajeela, po czym zrobił mały obrót do przodu, uderzając mężczyznę swoją kulą na ogonie. Uderzenie odrzucił go prosto na stolik, który rozwalił. - Proszę, przestańcie! – krzyknęła cichutko Wendy, chcąc, by dali spokój. - Nie wtrącaj się, dzieciaku. – odburknął w stronę Wendy Gajeel. Wtedy Natsu bardziej się wściekł. - NIE WAŻ SIĘ TAK ODZYWAĆ DO WENDY!!! – wykrzyczał, po czym zrobił skok i uderzył od góry Igneelem w Gajeela. Infurnsu wzniecił wybuch, który odepchnął oponenta prosto na inny stolik. Gajeel wstał, ze wściekłą miną. - DOŚĆ TEGO, OGNIODUPCU! TERAZ WALCZYMY NA POWAŻNIE!! - rzucił się w kierunku Natsu. Jego Slicksilver obracał się na jego ręce, ogonem skierowanym na zewnątrz, przez co wyglądał jak wirujący młot. Natsu jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił, biegnąc na Gajeela z jeszcze większą furią. Nagle ich ataki coś zatrzymało, a raczej odepchnęło od siebie, przez co nie mogli się ze sobą zderzyć - PRZESTAŃCIE! – krzyknęła Wendy, która była właśnie tą osobą znajdującą się między nimi. Na plecach miała przylegającego do niej przetransformowanego Tormato, a niewielkie wiry powietrza otaczały jej ręce. Teraz byliśmy jeszcze bardziej zdziwieni. Kolejna osoba, zdolna tak używać śluzaków. Gajeel i Natsu nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć. Nagle, w pomieszczeniu zaczął pojawiać się Klan Cienia. Na ich widok, wszyscy zaczęli uciekać w popłochu z baru, wołając o pomoc. Nasza drużyna, Wendy oraz Gajeel, zostaliśmy jako jedyni. Większość z nas patrzyła z przerażeniem. Szybko zerwaliśmy się z krzeseł, sięgając po blastery. Natsu, Gajeel i Wendy, z początku też patrzyli ze strachem, lecz gdy Klan Cieni zaczął szeptać cos w swoim języku, cała trójka przestała się bać, przymrużyła powieki na znak skupienia i zaczęła się w nich wpatrywać. - „Znaleźliśmy… ich”? – odpowiedział cytująco Natsu, co wprawiło nas w zdziwienie, i to spore. - „Musimy ich zabrać do wodza”? – dodał Gajeel. - „Doragon Sureiya”? – powiedziała Wendy. My zaś byliśmy niezwykle zdziwieni. Nim mogliśmy jakkolwiek zareagować, Klan Cienia pędem rzucił się na całą trójkę, łapiąc ich i znikając wraz z nimi w cieniu. - NATSU!! WENDY!! – wykrzyczeliśmy z przerażeniem na twarzach. Jak widać, Gajeel nikogo nie interesował. Jakiś czas potem, w lokalu zebrał się Gang Shane’a. Ze względu na porwanie ludzi przez Klan Cienia, organizatorzy wstrzymali Wielki Turniej, przynajmniej tymczasowo. - Więc, porwali tego Natsu, tak? – spytał Eli, zerkając na nas. Na ramieniu siedział mu Burpy. - Nie tylko jego. Porwali też dwie inne osoby. – odpowiedziałem. - Kogo? – spytał. - Trzynastoletnią Wendy Marvell, oraz jakiegoś Gajeela. – odpowiedziała Vicky. - Hm, nie wiecie może, czemu mogli ich porwać? – spytała Trixie. - Może, to łączenie się z Infurnusem było jakimś powodem. – dodał Pronto, siadając na jednym ze stołków. - Ta, możliwe, ale, to nie wyjaśnia, czemu porwali pozostałą dwójkę. – odpowiedział Kord, drapiąc się myśląco po podbródku. - W sumie, oni też to potrafili. – wspomniała Erza. - Ale co. – spytał Eli, przerywając myślenie i skupiając wzrok na Erzie. - No, to łączenie się ze śluzakiem. – powiedziała Erza, lekko zażenowanym tonem. - Wendy łączyła się z Tormato, a Gajeel ze Slicksilverem. – wyjaśniłem. Gang zaczął się jeszcze bardziej zastanawiać. - Jeszcze, te słowa Klanu Cienia… - zaczęła Vicky, lecz Eli jej przerwał. - Chwila, jakie słowa Klanu Cienia? – spytał zdziwiony Eli, podchodząc do Vicky. Reszta Gangu też się zainteresowała słowami Vicky. - No, oni rozumieli ich mowę, i, jakby tłumaczyli te słowa. – powiedziała. Gang był niezwykle zaskoczony tą informacją. - Z ich słów można wywnioskować, że Klan Cienia ich szukał. Oraz, że zabierze ich do jakiegoś wodza. – dodał Gray. - Oraz te ostatnie słowa… Doragon Sureiya… - dodałem. Po minach Gangu można było wywnioskować, że nic nie rozumieli. Jedynie Kord, drapał się myśląco po brodzie. - Kord, nad czym się tak zastanawiasz? – spytała Trixie, obracając wzrok na niego. Chwilę potem, nie tylko Gang, ale także my i śluzaki skupiliśmy wzrok na trollu. - Wiecie, kojarzę tę nazwę. Słyszałem ją kiedyś, jak byłem mały, w mojej rodzinnej wiosce. Niewiele pamiętam, ale, to były chyba słowa jakiejś legendy, jakiegoś pradawnego mitu. Doragon Sureiya znaczy dosłownie Smoczy Zabójcy… - wyjaśnił nam Kord, poważnym tonem. Teraz, byliśmy jeszcze bardziej zdziwieni, niż na początku. Tymczasem, bardzo daleko od stadionu. W dawnej Cytadeli Blakka, której wygląd praktycznie się nie zmienił. W dawnym gabinecie Blakka, znajdowało się trzech mężczyzn. Jeden z nich stał obrócony do okna, drugi siedział na krześle, a trzeci siedział na biurku. Ten stojący przy oknie był czarnoskórym mężczyzną o długich do barków, opadających na nie, białych włosach, oraz czarnych oczach. Ubrany był w czarne spodnie z białym futrem przy nogawkach oraz przy pasie, a tors okrywała mu bordowa koszulka z czarnym logiem Blakk Industries, na którą nakłada czarny, rozpięty płaszcz. W ręku trzymał metalowy kij, na którego końcu znajdowała się ozdoba w postaci żelaznej czaszki trzymającej w ustach kulę. Przedmiot wydawał się mieć coś w środku ukryte. Mężczyzna siedzący na krześle miał nieco opaloną skórę, bordowe włosy, zadarte do tyłu i „zaostrzone”, oraz niebieskie oczy. Jego nozdrza zdawały się przypominać te u węży. Ubrany był w czarny golf, bordowe spodnie oraz biały płaszcz z zaostrzonym kołnierzem. Przez golf przepasany był pas na wnyki. Ostatni z nich miał metro seksualny wygląd. Jego skóra była blada, włosy były czarne i „kolczaste”, choć te opadające na ramiona były białe. Oczy były czerwone. Miał usta pomalowane na fioletowo, a jeden z kosmków włosów spleciony czerwonymi koralikami. Ubrany był w żółte spodnie z czarnymi, geometrycznymi wzorami, czarny bezrękawnik pokryty futrem przy otworach na ramiona, oraz obrożę z kolcami. Wnyki znajdowały się przy pasku od spodni. - Zgaduje, że słyszeliście o incydencie z Klanem Cienia, który miał miejsce na Wielkim Turnieju. – powiedział mężczyzna stojący przy oknie. - Tak, Brain. Słyszeliśmy. – powiedział bordowo włosy, z nieco wrednym uśmiechem na ustach. - Z czego się cieszysz, Cobra? I po co w ogóle o tym wspominamy? Co nam do tego? – odburknął ponuro i cicho trzeci z nich, patrząc w podłogę. - Masz chyba słabą pamięć, Midnight. Pamiętaj, że nas interesuje dostanie się do sekretów Klanu Cienia. Uważam, że to idealna okazja, by wcielić nasze plany w życie. – powiedział Brain. Midnight przytaknął głową twierdząco. - Więc, jaki jest plan, ojcze? – odpowiedział Midnight, dalej nie podnosząc wzroku z podłogi. - Cobra uda się na ich terytorium, i zlokalizuje tę porwaną trójkę. Dziewczyna będzie dla nas dość istotna, tamci dwaj mniej. Jeśli będą ci stawać na drodze, zabij. – powiedział Brain. - Okej. – odpowiedział obojętnie Cobra, zakładając ręce i szczerząc się wrednie. - Ja przyszykuję naszą armię. A ty, Midnight, wykończysz Gang Shane’a i te Wróżki, które przybędą im z odsieczą. – dodał Brain. - Oczywiście, już się nie mogę doczekać. – powiedział Midnight, podnosząc głowę i uśmiechając się maniakalnie. - Największe nadzieję pokładam jednak w tobie, Cobra. Nie zawiedź mnie… Smoczy Zabójco. – Brain zakończył wypowiedź, a Cobra i Midnight wyszli z pomieszczenia. Rozdział IV - Smoczy Zabójcy Terytorium Klanu Cieni. W zamkniętym obszarze (podobnym do tego z „Powrót”) Natsu, Wendy i Gajeel zostali uwięzieni. Byli przytrzymywani przy skalnych ścianach dzięki kajdankom z energii umieszczonym na ich nadgarstkach. Gajeel po prawej stronie skalnej ściany, po jego lewej Natsu i Wendy. Ich śluzaków nie było razem z nimi. Od czasu porwania cała trójka stała się nieprzytomna. Chwilę potem, pierwszy oczy otworzyli Natsu i Gajeel. - Gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy? – wymamrotał Gajeel, powoli podnosząc powieki. Nagle oberwał od Natsu kopniakiem w brzuch. Skrzywił się z bólu, zerkając wściekle na Natsu. – A TO ZA CO?!! - JA CHCIAŁEM TO POWIEDZIEĆ! PIERWSZY OTWORZYŁEM OCZY! – wydarł się Natsu. Mimo iż był to bezsensowny powód, nawet jak na Natsu, to chyba zależało mu na rywalizacji z Gajeelem w każdej „dziedzinie”. - POWALIŁO CIĘ?! KOGO OBCHODZI KTO PIERWSZY OTWORZYŁ OCZY! – wydarł się Gajeel. – A i tak to byłem ja. – powiedział, z wrednym uśmiechem. - NIEPRAWDA! – wydarł się Natsu. - PRAWDA! – wydarł się w odpowiedzi Gajeel. - KŁAMSTWO! - PRAWDA! - Przestańcie się kłócić! – krzyknęła Wendy, która w wyniku kłótni Natsu i Gajeela obudziła się. Oboje przerwali kłótnię, zerkając na Wendy. – Zostaliśmy porwani i uwięzieni. Tylko współpracą możemy stąd uciec. – oznajmiła, dość stanowczym tonem. Natsu i Gajeel przytaknęli. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł wódz Klanu Cieni. Podszedł do ściany, na której była zawieszona cała trójka. - Witajcie, Smoczy Zabójcy. – przywitał się, lekko kłaniając się poprzez skinienie głową. - Smoczy Zabójcy? – powtórzył Gajeel, ze zdziwioną miną. - Dlaczego nas porwaliście? – stanowczo spytała się wodza Wendy. - I kto pierwszy otworzył oczy? Ja czy Gajeel? – spytał Natsu. Wódz popatrzył na niego wzrokiem w stylu „Co ty pieprzysz?”, a Wendy i Gajeel poczuli się zażenowani. - Kogo to do cholery obchodzi?! – wydarł się na Natsu Gajeel. - Więc przyznaj, że ja byłem pierwszy! - Nieprawda, bo ja! – odburknął Gajeel. - Nie, bo ja, ty tępaku z żelazem zamiast mózgu!! – wydarł się na Gajeela Natsu. - I kto to mówi?! Debil co ma spalone trociny we łbie!! - Proszę, może pan ich uspokoić? – cichutko powiedziała Wendy do wodza. Ten wydobył z siebie ryk, łudząco przypominający ryk smoka. Zwrócił on uwagę Natsu i Gajeela, którzy, tak samo jak Wendy, patrzyli z wielkim zdziwieniem. Czuli, że skądś znają ten dźwięk. - Zaraz, skądś znam ten ryk… - zamyślił się Gajeel. - Ta, ja też. Ale, pierwszy go usłyszałem! – wypowiedział tryumfalnie Natsu, uśmiechając się wrednie do Gajeela. Wódz przewrócił oczami. - Och, ucisz się wreszcie! – odburknął Gajeel, a każdy kręcił głową zażenowany zachowaniem Natsu. - Dobra, wracając… nazwałeś nas Smoczymi Zabójcami? – powiedział Natsu. Każdy skupił teraz wzrok na wodzu. - Tak. Jesteście bowiem Smoczymi Zabójcami. Osobami o mocy pozwalającej zabić smoka. – odparł wódz. Każdy zrobił zdziwioną minę. - A-ale, nie umiemy używać żadnych mocy. Do walki używamy tylko śluzaków. – odpowiedziała cichutko Wendy. - WŁAŚNIE! GDZIE JEST IGNEEL I RESZTA ŚLUZAKÓW?! GADAJ PRZEROŚNIĘTA MAŁPO! – wydarł się w stronę wodza Natsu, ze wściekłym wyrazem twarzy. - Właśnie! Gdzie Grandi i Porli?! – krzyknęła w stronę wodza Wendy. - Też chciałbym wiedzieć, ale, chyba nam to wyjaśnisz, prawda? – powiedział do wodza Gajeel. Ten przytaknął mu, a Wendy i Natsu nieco się uspokoili. - Właśnie. Smoczy Zabójcy są rozsiani po Slugterze. Klan Cieni od wielu lat szuka ich, a potem sprowadza tutaj. Wszystko po to, by rozbudzić ich moce. – odpowiedział wódz. - A co ze śluzakami?!! – krzyknął Natsu. - Ehh… nie tylko wy podlegniecie rozbudzeniu mocy. Wasze śluzaki także to przejdą. Wkrótce oddamy je wam, a was wypuścimy. – odpowiedział wódz. - Em, przepraszam, panie wodzu. Czy, nasze łączenie się ze śluzakami miały nas jakoś przygotować do rozbudzenia mocy? – spytała Wendy. - Cóż, jakby nie patrzeć, po rozbudzeniu będziecie używać magii z własnych ciał. Więc, utożsamianie się z żywiołem poprzez tak wspólną walkę było dość istotnym elementem. – odparł wódz. Tymczasem na stadionie. Każdy oprócz ochroniarzy, Gangu Shane’a oraz drużyny Fairy Tail opuścił stadion. - Dobra, więc ruszajmy na terytorium Klanu Cieni. – powiedział Eli, po czym wyszliśmy z baru, idąc w stronę garażu na mechy. Od razu po wyjściu z baru, w mury stadionu uderzyły jakieś wybuchy, które można było odczuć nawet tutaj. - Co to było?! – wykrzyknął Pronto. - Nie wiem, ale musimy jak najszybciej uciec ze stadionu. – odpowiedział Eli, po czym wszyscy pobiegliśmy w stronę garażu. Po drodze zauważyliśmy wbiegających do budynku żołnierzy Blakk Industries. Od razu po zobaczeniu nas załadowali ghule do blasterów i zaczęli strzelać. Wszyscy ukryliśmy się za ruinami ścian, strzelając w żołnierzy zza osłon. Gang używał Mega Morfów, Vicky strzelała swoim Infurnusem Luną oraz Optimusem i Bee, Gray z pomocą Zamrażaczy tworzył obiekty z lodu takie jak łańcuchy do skrępowania lub tarcze z lodu. Erza odpaliła Wytapiacza, który tworzył metalowe młoty i zrzucał na wrogów. Ja zawalczyłem z pomocą swojego ulubieńca, który tworzył błyszczące i rozpychające eksplozje. Bardzo łatwo przebijaliśmy coraz dalej, rozrzucając po kątach żołnierzy. Nagle na naszej drodze stanęli Locke i Lode. - Znowu wy? Banda tępych osiłków? – skomentowała Trixie, z wrednym uśmiechem na ustach. - Może i tępych, ale silnych! – odpowiedział zachwycony swoją „ripostą” Lode i odpalił w nas Granatowybuchowce. Locke przewrócił oczami, po czym odpalił Terrarixy. Tym duetem idiotów zająłem się ja i Vicky. Vicky, strzelając Optimusem, odparła Terrarixy, a mój śluzak wyminął Granatowybuchowce, lecąc dalej. Samymi ghulami zajął się Bee, sonarem retransformując je. Optimus przewiercił się i wyskoczył tuż przy Locke, wiertłem niszcząc mu przód pancerza i trafiając w podbródek, wybijając w górę, prosto w sufit. Zaś Jellal (tak nazywał się mój śluzak) uderzył w Lode’a, po czym wielokrotnie zawracał i uderzał go, wreszcie powalając. Sufit skruszył się i wbity w niego Locke spadł, lądując dokładnie na swoim bracie. Ja i Vicky przybiliśmy sobie piątkę. - Świetnie strzelacie. – skomentował Eli, a Burpy radośnie zapiszczał i pokiwał twierdząco głową. Nagle, niewiadomo skąd, w naszą stronę zaczął lecieć jakiś ghul. Niewiele mogłem zauważyć z jego wyglądu, oprócz czarnej skóry. Zawisł on w powietrzu, o dziwo, nie nad nami, a nad tymi dwoma. Potem zaczął emitować z siebie czerwono-przezroczystą kopułę, okrywającą tych dwóch. Kopuła ścisnęła i zgniotła blastery braciom, po czym zaczęła ściskać ich pancerze, a w tym ich samych. Bracia zawyli mocno z bólu, Lode zaczął płakać. Ghul zacisnął ich pancerz oraz ubranie tak mocno, że ich sylwetka wydawała się dwa razy mniej masywna. My zaś patrzyliśmy na to z przerażeniem. Zdawało się, że zaraz ghul zmiażdży ich. Eli sięgnął po zmorfowanego Zbijaka i wystrzelił w ghula. Śluzak uderzył ghula i sprowadził go do protoformy, ratując braci przed śmiercią. Ci ledwo co wstali, po czym w panice zaczęli biec w naszą stronę, a raczej w stronę wyjść które były za nami. Jednak chwilę potem nadleciał drugi taki ghul. Przemknął on pędem między braćmi. Otoczenie zanim było cięte przez jakąś niewidzialną siłę. A że minął braci, oni także zostali tym trafieni. Uderzenie odbiło ich na boki, przebijając przez ściany i rzucając na podłogę. Mieli porozrywany ubiór, poranioną skórę i nie ruszali się. Nie wiedzieliśmy, czy żyją. - Mój ojciec nie potrzebuje słabych pachołków. – zabrzmiał głos właściciela ghuli, który chwilę potem wyłonił się z przyciemnionego przejścia. Był nim Midnight. W ręku trzymał czarny blaster, ozdobiony symbolami księżyca w pełni, kolcami, czaszkami oraz fioletowymi koralikami. - Kim pani jest? – odpowiedział Eli, z kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach. Wkurzyło to Midnighta, podczas gdy resztę nieco rozbawiło. Ja jednak się nie śmiałem. Wiedziałem, co to były za ghule, i do czego były zdolne. - Jestem mężczyzną, baranie. I przybyłem tu razem z resztą. Ale, jak widać, niektórzy chyba zakończyli już swoją posługę u Braina. – odparł, przy pierwszym zdaniu wkurzonym głosem. Przy drugim jednak uśmiechał się złośliwie, zerkając kątem oka na braci. Teraz wszyscy patrzyli na niego wściekłym wzrokiem. - Czego tutaj szukasz? Niech zgadnę, chcesz nas porwać? – Eli wystrzelił w stronę Midnighta zmorfowanego Burpy’ego. Ten w odpowiedzi strzelił swoim ghulem, o dziwo, w samego siebie. Ghul jakby rozpłynął się na jego ciele. Gdy Burpy, obracając się otoczony ogniem, próbował uderzyć w Midnighta, jakaś siła odbiła go na bok, przez co uderzył z impetem w ścianę. - Nie. Mam za zadanie wasz wszystkich tutaj pozarzynać. – odpowiedział z wrednym uśmiechem, potem wybuchając psychicznym śmiechem. Wszyscy patrzyliśmy na niego z przerażeniem, głównie dlatego, że jakimś sposobem odbił Burpy’ego. Rozdział V - Mroczne oblicze Wszyscy patrzyliśmy z przerażeniem na Midnighta. Ja byłem jednak mniej przerażony, gdyż wiedziałem, jakim sposobem odbił Burpy’ego. Jednak nie sądziłem, że może odbić nawet Mega Morfa. Wszyscy poza mną zaczęli strzelać w Midnighta. Każdy z wystrzelonych przez nich śluzaków nie miał w stylu atakować „wręcz”, tylko z użyciem jakiś innych ataków. Każdy śluzak został odbity na bok. - Cholera, czemu to na niego nie działa?! – krzyknął wściekle Kord. Midnight miał zamknięte oczy i uśmiechał się. Jak widać, był pewien mocy swoich ghuli. - Żaden wasz śluzak nie może mnie dosięgnąć. – otworzył oczy, po czym strzelił w nas kolejnym ghulem. Ten zawisnął nad nami, ściskając nam nasze ubrania, krępując nas nimi. Wszyscy upadliśmy. Nikt nie nosił na sobie żadnego pancerzu (Erza zdjęła go po wygraniu rundy), więc nie czuliśmy potwornego bólu. Jednak, nasze ubrania ściskały nas, przez co nie mogliśmy się ruszyć. - Jeszcze zobaczymy, psycholu! – Eli jakimś sposobem mógł trzymać palec na spuście od blastera, do którego wskoczył Zębacz. Odpalił go. Śluzak posiekał mu całkowicie koszulkę, przez co Eli mógł swobodnie strzelać. Midnight był zdziwiony, że Shane się uwolnił. Trixie zaś zdawała się rumienić, gdy patrzyła na Eli. - W istocie żałosne. Zapamiętaj sobie, Shane. Nieważne, czy mój przeciwnik walczy nago, czy też nie, i tak zostanie zmiażdżony. – odparł Midnight, ładując kolejnego ghula. - Ciekawe czy coś zrobisz, gdy użyję Jego! – Eli z uśmiechem na ustach wyjął wnyk z Antyprądniakiem. Midnight zrobił nieco wystraszoną minę, chwilę potem wrednie się szczerząc, co zdenerwowało Eli. - Zapomniałeś o pewnym istotnym czynniku, Shane. – powiedział Midnight, wskazując w górę, na swojego ghula. Ghul przerwał tworzenie pola, w wyniku czego ubrania nas wszystkich zostały rozluźnione, oraz wystawił pokrytą kolcami łapę w stronę Eli. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! – Eli zawył z bólu, otwierając szeroko usta. Został jakby sparaliżowany, a jakaś niewidzialna siła go atakowała. Były to jakby niewidzialne ostrza, gdyż z czasem ślady od ostrzy siekały grunt pod Eli. Co gorsza, Eli nie miał na sobie żadnego pancerza, przez co uderzenie zostawiało bolesne cięcia na torsie, z których z czasem zaczęła wyciekać krew. Już po odzyskaniu czucia w dłoniach, każdy z nas sięgnął po blaster i odpalił w ghula jednego ze sowich śluzaków. Uderzyły one z wielką siłą, powalając ghula, który przestał atakować Eli. Eli jednak miał krwawiące rany na torsie, ramionach, nogach oraz na twarzy. Upadł na ziemię, ledwo żywy. - Eli!! – krzyknęliśmy, z przerażonymi minami. W tym momencie Midnight odpalił w stronę Eli kolejnego ghula. Kord jednak zdążył zasłonić Shane’a sobą. Ghul użył tego samego ataku, co na Locke i Lode. Uderzenie poharatało Kordem, oraz odepchnęło na kilka metrów, ciskając nim mocno o grunt. Troll leżał nieprzytomny. Wszyscy patrzyliśmy wściekle na Midnighta, odpalając w niego śluzaki. Także te zostały odbite. Cały czas zastanawiałem się, jaki śluzak może dosięgnąć Midnighta. - Mam pomysł. – wyszeptałem dość cicho, tak, by Midnight nie usłyszał. Załadowałem Jellala i wystrzeliłem w Midnighta. Śluzak tuż przed Midnightem wybuchł wielką kulą wyglądającą jak gwiazda. Atak jednak nawet nie był w zasięgu Minidghta. - A to co miało być? – skomentował ze śmiechem. Gdy światło zaczęło opadać, Midnight zauważył biegnącego mnie, z metalowym prętem w ręku. Wykonałem zamach… jednak, ku naszemu zdziwieniu, pręt zamiast trafić go, został także odbity na bok, a raczej wybity mi z dłoni. Wtedy Midnight strzelił ghulem pod moje nogi. Uderzenie pokaleczyło mi nogi oraz wybiło mnie w górę. Uderzyłem o sufit, chwilę potem spadając na i tak już zniszczoną podłogę. - Hej, Midnight! Brain ma już wszystko gotowe! Wybacz, musimy skończyć to za ciebie. – powiedział jakichś głos w komunikatorze Midnighta. - Dobra, ból zadany im dostatecznie mnie satysfakcjonuje. – odpowiedział, z uśmiechem na ustach. Przy każdej z czterech stron stadionu znajdował się Tytanowy czołg. Na dachu każdego znajdowała się Obrotówka, którą obsługiwała jedna osoba. Pierwszą z nich był mężczyzna o krótko przystrzyżonych, czarnych włosach, z blond irokezem na nich. Ubrany był w czarne, szerokie spodnie wyścigowe, czarną rajdową kurtkę z czerwonymi pasami, rękawice rajdowe oraz buty rajdowca. Pas na wnyki był doczepiony do kurtki. Drugą osobą była niska dziewczyna o białych, krótkich włosach. Ubrana była w małe, białe buty, granatowe podkolanówki, zrobioną z białych piór sukienkę na ramiączkach, sięgającą nieco powyżej kolan oraz białe krótkie spodenki pod sukienką. Pas na wnyki miała zawieszony po bokach sukienki. Trzeci był znacznie wyższym od pozostałych mężczyzną. Miał gęste, rude włosy, sięgające do łopatek. Ubrany był w bordowe leginsy, białe, wysokie skarpetki, czarną, szeroką koszulę, oraz małe, brązowe buty. Pas na wnyki znajdował się na koszuli. Czwartym był Unik. - Żegnajcie na zawsze, Gangu Shane’a, Fairy Tail. – powiedział Midnight, wrednie się szczerząc do nas. W tym momencie cała czwórka strzelców odpaliła Obrotówki. Seria ghuli zaczęła uderzać w stadion, zawalając go. Zauważyłem, że spadające głazy odbijały się od Midnighta. Prawdopodobnie, dzięki nim, przeżyje to zawalenie się budynku. Zdążyłem tylko doczołgać się w stronę Vicky. Potem, na nas oboje runęły głazy. Chwilę potem, z całego stadionu została tylko ruina, grzebiąc każdego przebywającego w budynku, oprócz Midnighta. Tymczasem u Klanu Cieni, wódz rozpoczął proces rozbudzenia mocy u Smoczych Zabójców. Całą trójkę oświetlało zielone światło. Był to dość bolesny proces, gdyż wszyscy krzyczeli przeraźliwie z bólu. Z czasem światło zaczęło zmieniać kolor. U Natsu przybrało kolor czerwony, u Gajeela kolor srebrnawy, a u Wendy kolor jasnoniebieski. Wódz patrzył na nich kamiennym spojrzeniem, bez emocji, ale, jakby z cieniem współczucia. Chwilę potem światła zniknęły, a cała trójka przestała krzyczeć z bólu. Krępujące ich obręcze także zniknęły, a oni zeskoczyli na grunt. - I jak się czujecie? – spytał wódz. Cała trójka jakby dopiero oprzytomniała. Pierwszym, który „oprzytomniał”, był, na nieszczęście wodza, Natsu. - CO TO MIAŁO BYĆ DO CHOLERY?! CHCIAŁEŚ NAS ZABIĆ?! – wydarł się na wodza Natsu, robiąc wściekle zamach ręką, który wódz uniknął, odskakując do tyłu. Dłoń nagle podpaliła się, wyrzucając z siebie ognistą kulę, podobną do kul Mrocznej Zguby. Kula ognia uderzyła wodza w tors, odpychając mocno na pewien dystans. Wszyscy patrzyli na to z wielkim zdziwieniem, zwłaszcza Natsu, który nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało. - B-bardzo dobrze, Natsu Dragneelu. Rozbudzenie w twoim przypadku dało pożądane efekty. Pozyskałeś moc Smoczego Zabójcy. – odpowiedział wódz, powoli wstając. Jeszcze z jego torsu dymiło się po ognistym śladzie. - Robi wrażenie. – powiedziała Wendy, uśmiechając się. - Teraz wasza kolej. – wódz skierował wzrok na Gajeela i Wendy. - N-no dobrze. – odpowiedziała Wendy, zamykając oczy i koncentrując się. Nagle z jej palców zaczęło świecić błękitne światło. Światło z dłoni przeniosło się na wypaloną skórę na torsie wodza, lecząc obrażenia. Wendy potem otworzyła oczy, patrząc z radością i z niedowierzaniem na to, czego dokonała. – Chwila moment, dlaczego, skoro to powietrze jest moją dominacją, mogę leczyć obrażenia jak Medyk? - Jesteś Niebiańskim Smoczym Zabójca. Twoje moce koncentrują się nie tylko na wietrze, ale także na leczeniu obrażeń. – odparł wódz, potem zerkając na Gajeela. – Teraz ty. - Dobra. – odpowiedział na szybko, koncentrując się chwilę. Ze skóry na jego ręce wyłaniały się pionowe, cienkie blaszki żelaza, które potem układały się na skórze w formie pancerzu, na kształt łusek. Gajeel pokrył pancerzem całe lewe przedramię, wraz z dłonią. - Świetnie, rozbudzenie zakończone pomyślnie. Trzej Smoczy Zabójcy. Ognisty Zabójca Natsu Dragneel, Żelazny Zabójca Gajeel Redfox, i Niebiański Zabójca Wendy Marvell. – odparł wódz. Każdy był szczęśliwy z faktu posiadania mocy. - Przepraszam pana, a, co z naszymi śluzakami? – zapytała Wendy. Wtedy Natsu i Gajeel także skupili się na osobie wodza. - Śluzaki już są gotowe. Zaraz je wam oddam. Wraz z pewnym zadaniem. – wódz zmienił się w cień, po czym wyleciał z pomieszczenia. Chwilę potem wrócił, wraz ze śluzakami, które szybko pobiegły do właścicieli. Wyglądały podobnie, z tym że nieco inaczej. Igneel miał na skórze znamiona w postaci linii ułożonych na kształt smoczych łusek, ogniste znamiona zmieniły się w znamiona wyglądające jak smok, a za czułkami pojawiły się małe, brązowe rogi. Medyk Wendy, Porli, przybrał także znamiona smoczych łusek. Większą metamorfozę przeszedł Tormato Wendy, Grandi. Po pierwsze, kolor jego skóry był jasnobłękitny, z brzuch biały. Skórę pokrywały znamiona smoczych łusek. Gajeel miał w arsenale kilka śluzaków typu metal. Oprócz Slicksilvera, znajdowali się także Zębacz, Armashelt oraz Polero. Każdy miał znamiona w postaci smoczych łusek na ciele, oraz małe rogi za czułkami. - Super. – odpowiedziała cała trójka, patrząc na swoje śluzaki, które podskakiwały i cieszyły się. Nagle w pomieszczeniu dało się słyszeć dochodzące z oddali odgłosy walki. Przez terytoria Klanu Cieni przedzierał się Cobra. Wódz wraz ze Smoczymi Zabójcami chcieli wyjść na zewnątrz, lecz nagle teren przed pomieszczeniem dosięgła mgła Neurotoxa. Zamieniła ona wojowników Klanu Cieni w kamień. Co najdziwniejsze, Cobra spokojnie przechodził przez mgłę, bez jakiejkolwiek maski. Zatrzymał się przed zbudowanymi z energii drzwiami do pomieszczenia, przez co był już widoczny przez nich. - Co to za cholera? – Natsu przyglądał się gniewnie Cobrze. On zaś załadował do swojego bordowo-białego, zdobionego czarnymi rzeźbami żmii blastera Granatowybuchowca, po czym strzelił nim w drzwi. Ghul wysadził je, w wyniku czego toksyczna mgła zaczęła wlatywać do pomieszczenia. Cała czwórka zaczęła uciekać na krańce pomieszczenia przed mgłą. Ta jednak zbliżała się coraz bardziej. Wendy wyjęła blaster i załadowała do niego Porli, wystrzeliwując. Śluzak otoczył ich bańką z energii, która nie dopuszczała do siebie toksycznych oparów. - Chcecie, żebym usunął tę mgłę? – z mgły dało się usłyszeć głos Cobry. – Bardzo chętnie to zrobię. Chwilę potem mgła zaczęła nagle znikać. Wszyscy się uspokoili, dopóki nie zobaczyli powodu, dlaczego znika. Cobra po prostu zasysał ją do swoich płuc, zjadając. Z czasem cała mgła zniknęła, a Cobra wytarł sobie usta. - Lepiej dobrze zjeść przed ciężką walką. – powiedział, z wrednym uśmiechem na ustach. Wszyscy byli w ogromnym szoku. - Smoczy Zabójca…? – powiedział sam do siebie wódz, nie mogąc otrząsnąć się ze zdziwienia. – Nigdy go nie widziałem… - Cóż, czas rozbić tę waszą osłonkę. – odpowiedział Cobra, po czym zaczął jakby gromadzić wchłonięte opary w swoich ustach. Chwilę potem dmuchnął z nich podmuchem mocno czerwonej, toksycznej mgły. Podmuch przy trafieniu zaczął tworzyć luki w tarczy, wreszcie ją odparowując. Gdy mgła miała ich dosięgnąć, Wendy skrzyżowała ramiona, potem je rozprostowując. Tym samym wyrzuciła z siebie podmuch błękitnego wiatru, który rozwiał mgłę Cobry, ratując wszystkich przed otruciem. Rozdział VI - Rewanż światła W ruinach stadionu nagle zaczęło się coś poruszać. Gruzy zostały rozrzucone przez silny podmuch. Z ruin wyszedł Midnight, z ghulem na ramieniu. Wszystkie cztery Tytany były zgromadzone tuż przed nim, a obok nich czterej strzelcy. - Wybacz, że nie pozwoliliśmy ci dokończyć. Brain nakazał natychmiast jechać na terytorium Klanu Cienia. – powiedział w stronę Midnighta mężczyzna z irokezem. - Właśnie, Racer dobrze gada. Więc skończ już z tą posępną miną. – powiedziała dziewczyna. Midnight po wyjściu miał nieco skwaszoną minę, lecz teraz powoli się „uspokajał”. - Niech ci będzie, Angel. – odburknął. - Ej, moi drodzy. Lepiej skończmy te pogaduszki i ruszajmy tam, czyż nie? – odpowiedział wysoki mężczyzna, uśmiechając się. - Hoteye ma rację. – potwierdził Unik. - Dobra. Podręczymy te czarne małpy, dzień nie jest stracony. – powiedział z wrednym uśmiechem Midnight, a reszta przytaknęła. - Tylko, w czyim Tytanie pojedzie Midnight. – spytał Unik, a każdy skupił na nim wzrok. - W twoim, najsłabsze ogniwo. – Midnight wszedł do czołgu, wrednie szczerząc się do wkurzonego Unika. Angel zachichotała pod nosem. Zaraz potem reszta weszła do czołgów i pojechała w stronę Terytorium Klanu Cienia. Na Terytorium Klanu Cienia, wódz wraz ze Smoczymi Zabójcami uciekali ukrytym, skalnym i bardzo szerokim korytarzem przed mgłą Neurotoxów. - Jakim cudem on też jest Smoczym Zabójcą? – spytał Gajeel. - Nie mam pojęcia. Osobiście kontrolowałem odkrywanie Smoczych Zabójców. Wy jesteście pierwszymi od wielu lat. – odpowiedział. - Nic dziwnego, że nie masz pojęcia, przerośnięta małpo. – zza mgły dało się usłyszeć głos Cobry, który ponownie zaczął pochłaniać toksyczną mgłę. - GADAJ SKĄD MASZ MOCE SMOCZYCH ZABÓJCÓW!! – krzyknął Natsu, celując w niego ognistymi kulami z rąk. Cobra jednak zręcznie je wymijał. - Na pewno nie powiem nic takiemu Słabeuszowi jak ty! – Cobra wyszczerzył się wrednie, a Natsu ogarnął szał. - Sam się o to prosisz… - Igneel wskoczył do blastera Natsu. Cobra wybuchnął śmiechem. - Hahaha! Żałosne! Smoczy Zabójca chce pokonać Smoczego Zabójcę używając tylko śluzaków. – Cobra śmiał się, w wyniku czego nie zauważył nadlatującej pionowo, cienkiej linii ognia. Pocisk przy trafieniu zapalił płaszcz, zwracając uwagę Cobry. Chwilę potem wyzwolił z siebie mały wybuch, odpychając Cobrę prosto w cienistą ścianę. Natsu miał Igneela uczepionego do prawej ręki (skrzydła i głowa znajdowały się przy dłoni Natsu). - Wow, Igneel, sugoi! Osiągasz coraz lepsze ataki. – Natsu uśmiechnął się do śluzaka. Śluzak odwzajemnił. - Lepiej będzie, jak wszyscy połączymy się ze śluzakami. – powiedział Gajeel, co chwila ładując swoje śluzaki i strzelając w siebie. Slicksilver przyczepił się do jego prawej ręki, Zębacz do lewej ręki, Armashelt do lewej nogi, a Polero do drugiej nogi. Dodatkowo, Gajeel pokrył część swojej skóry żelaznymi łuskami. - Ma pan rację, panie Gajeel. – odpowiedziała Wendy, wystrzeliwując w siebie swoje śluzaki. Grandi uczepiła się prawej ręki, a Porli lewej. Cobra podniósł się, ze wściekłym wyrazem twarzy. - Skoro tak, zacznijmy walkę Smoczych Zabójców. – odpowiedział, ładując do blastera Neurotoxy i odpalając je w siebie. Pięć Neurotoxów owinęło jego ciało – dwa na ramionach, dwa na nogach, jeden na klatce piersiowej, łbem wychylając się zza szyi Cobry. Natsu rzucił się wściekle w stronę Cobry. Jego Neurotoxy jednak dmuchnęły toksycznymi oparami wprost na Natsu i Igneela. Gdy chmura po części opadła, dało się zauważyć Cobrę oraz zmienionych w kamień Natsu i Igneela. Cobra podszedł do nich, szczerząc się wrednie. - Hmm, teraz przydałoby się to zakończyć. Wyeliminuję jednego, zostanie jeszcze jeden do wyeliminowania. – powiedział, otaczając swoją dłoń czerwonymi toksynami. Powstały wtedy długie szpony z trucizny. - Co chcesz zrobić panu Natsu?! – krzyknęła Wendy, prawie płacząc. - Moja trucizna jest w stanie z łatwością kruszyć skały. Więc pozwoli mi skończyć z tym Ognistym Zabójcą. – powiedział wrednie, wykonując zamach w stronę Natsu. - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! – krzyknęła Wendy, wydobywając z ust podmuch silnego powietrza, koloru błękitnego. Tornado nie wywarło na Cobrze wielkiego wrażenia, który z łatwością zasłonił się ramieniem. - To wszystko co masz? – spytał wrednie, pokazując, że nie otrzymał żadnych obrażeń. Nie zauważył jednak, że wiatr rozwiał jego mgłę. Dlatego uwolniony ze stanu petronifikacji Natsu zaatakował Cobrę. - Nie, MAMY ZNACZNIE WIĘCEJ W ZANADRZU!! – Igneel okrył skrzydłami pięść Natsu, który uderzył z całą siłą w Cobrę. Wybuch ognia odrzucił go z wielką prędkością w stronę Gajeela. Ten podniósł nogę, a jedna głowa Polero wystrzeliła w stronę Cobry. Polero wyglądał teraz nieco inaczej. Po pierwsze, czerwony kolor zastąpił srebrnawy. Skórę pokrywały znamiona smoczych łusek, a pięści pokryte były żelaznym pancerzem. Polero uderzył z wielką siłą w Cobrę, rozciągając się i kierując w stronę Natsu. Wreszcie śluzak puścił Cobrę, wracając z powrotem do Gajeela. Igneel zaś przeskoczył do przodu, jednym skrzydłem przylegając do jednej dłoni Natsu. Igneel zaczął się obracać do przodu, a Natsu dodatkowo wzmacniał go swoim ogniem. Nakierował wirującego Infurnusa na Cobrę, przez co ten był wielokrotnie uderzany ogniem. Wreszcie Infurnus zretransformował, a Natsu wyskoczył w górę i pokrytą ogniem pięścią uderzył Cobrę w klatkę piersiową. Uderzenie odepchnęło przeciwnika i rzuciło na środek tunelu, posiniaczonego, z poprzepalanym w paru miejscach ubraniem, oraz z wypaloną dziurą na klatce piersiowej. Skóra także była nieco zwęglona. - T-to jeszcze, nie, k-koniec. – wymamrotał, po czym jego Neurotoxy zionęły w górę toksycznymi oparami. Dym zaczął roznosić się po całym korytarzu, spowijając sobą teren naokoło Cobry. On zaś, nie czekając na widoczne efekty zamiany w kamień, zaczął szybko ładować blaster i wystrzeliwać naokoło siebie Hop Jacki, w nadziei, że rozbije kamienne posągi. Gdy mgła opadła, o dziwo, każdy żył. Porli emitowała ze swojego ciała linie energii, które przy trafieniu w Gajeela, Natsu i wodza roztoczyły przed nimi tarcze energii neutralizujące toksyny. Hop Jacki zaś zostały odparte przez nich, gdyż ich protoformy leżały obolałe na ziemi. Cobra wściekł się. - To jest koniec. Mogłabyś uleczyć te ghule Medykiem? – powiedział wódz, kierując wzrok w stronę Wendy. - Tak. – odpowiedziała, po czym Porli zeskoczyła jej z ramienia i wróciła do protoformy. Wskoczyła do blastera Wendy, a ta odpaliła śluzaka w Cobrę. Medyk okrył Cobrę światłem, które po opadnięciu ukazało uciekające od Cobry śluzaki. Były to głównie Neotoxy, Skałowce oraz Slireny, choć, co ciekawe, wśród uciekających dało się zauważyć Floppera. Cobra zaś leżał na ziemi. Tymczasem w ruinach stadionu. Wszelkie pomieszczenia były zawalone. Na szczęście, nikt nie zginął. Strzelcy Ochronni z użyciem pajęczyn Pajęczaków, pnączy Pnączniaków oraz lodowych, skalnych bądź kryształowych kopuł Zamrażaczy, Zbijaków lub Geogłazów, osłonili nie tylko siebie, ale także pokonanych przez nas żołnierzy. My zaś uchroniliśmy się przed śmiercią dzięki mojemu śluzakowi, władającemu grawitacją. Z pomocą grawitacji zatrzymał w powietrzu skały, które miały na nas spaść. Kształtem przypominał trochę Medyka, z tym że był bez nóg, a łapy były w miarę proste. Jego kolory to fiolet, biel oraz czerń. Wszyscy zerkaliśmy na niego z uśmiechem. - Brawo Matt. – powiedziała Erza. - Heh, dzięki, choć to bardziej zasługa jego. – odpowiedziałem ,wskazując na śluzaka. - Racja. Nie sądziłam, że Stinger da radę utrzymać tyle skał przez tak długi czas. – skomentowała Vicky, patrząc z podziwem na Stingera. - Zaraz, to, śluzak grawitacja? – spytała Trixie, zerkając na Stingera. - Tak. – odpowiedziałem. Trixie chciała zapewne dopytać o tego typu śluzaki, ale Stinger ugiął ręce, a ze skał zaczął się sypać tynk. – Cholera, Stinger chyba dłużej tego nie utrzyma. - Wiem jak mu pomóc, ale ostrzegam, posypią się na nas tumany kurzu i resztek skał. – powiedziała Vicky. Wszyscy przytaknęliśmy głowami. Zasypanie tynkiem jest zdecydowanie lepsze od śmierci pod skałami. – Okej. Niech każdy, kto ma Kryształka, wystrzeli go w skały tak, by nie trafić Stingera. Kord i Pronto załadowali Kryształki, a Trixie podeszła do obolałego Eli. Z plecaka wyskoczył Kopacz, wskakując na dłoń Trixie i uśmiechając się. Trixie załadowała Kopacza, a Vicky Optimusa. - Kiedy zaczniemy kopać, Stinger puści skały. Mati, ty złapiesz go. Zaś ty Erza, z pomocą Wytapiacza, poślij w stronę skał nad Stingerem kilka broni. – wyjaśniła Vicky. Każdy przytaknął, i zaczął odgrywać swoje role. Kryształki po wystrzeleniu zaczęły kopać, krusząc większość skał. Wtedy Stinger przestał podtrzymywać skały i wrócił do protoformy. Strzeliłem Jellalem, który złapał Stingera, zanim trafił go spadający, podłużny blok skał. Erza odpaliła Wytapiacza, który bardzo szybko stworzył kilka metalowych młotów oraz maczug. Wtedy odpaliła Slicksilvera, który polem magnetycznym zgarnął do siebie bronie. Umieścił je przed swoją twarzą i wprawił w wirowanie, lecąc do góry i taranując spadający blok skalny. Skały zostały zniszczone, ku naszej radości. Jednak, teraz w naszą stronę spadał istny wir tynku. Trixie jednak szybko zareagowała, odpalając zmegamorfowanego Hurka w chmurę tynku. Śluzak wiatrem podrzucił ją do góry. Kryształki wykopały tunele aż do szczytu runi, więc Hurek wyrzucił tynk na zewnątrz stadionu, bezpiecznie go usuwając. Protoformy śluzaków bezpiecznie zeskoczyły na dół i wróciły do właścicieli. - Udało się!! – krzyknęliśmy wszyscy tryumfalnie. - Vicky, twój plan był genialny. – powiedziała Erza. - Brawo Vicky. – pochwaliłem ją. - Dzięki, ma się ten talent. – odpowiedziała Vicky, z uśmiechem na ustach. - Pozostaje teraz tylko wyjść… - powiedział Gray, rozglądając się dookoła. Musieliśmy być bardzo ostrożni, gdyż nieumiejętne trafienie w ściany zawaliłoby gruzy do naszego, równego padołu, zabijając nas. Wódz i Smoczy Zabójcy próbowali dowiedzieć się czegoś od Cobry. Ten, ponieważ przegrał, zdecydował się mówić. - Jedzie tutaj cała armia? – spytał zdziwiony wódz. - Tak. Brain wysłał Midnighta w celu zabicia Gangu Shane’a i Fairy Tail, a mnie bym przyprowadził mu tę dziewczynę. – Cobra wskazał na Wendy. - D-dlaczego m-mnie…? – spytała cichutkim głosem Wendy. - Zdolności Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Smoków są mu potrzebne. – odpowiedział. - Po co? – spytał Gajeel. Wódz klanu Cienia nagle zrobił przerażoną minę. - Coś nie tak? – spytał Natsu, zerkając na przerażonego wodza. - On chyba domyślił się, po co. Chodzi bowiem… - Cobra nie dokończył. Jego wypowiedź przerwał dźwięk wystrzelonego ghula. Tym ghulem był Goon Doc. Transformował i uderzył w Cobrę, wyzwalając wybuch czarnej energii. Uderzenie odepchnęło Cobrę na bardzo daleki dystans, rzucając nim o ścianę jak nieżywym. - Chodzi o największą porażkę Klanu Cienia. – do uszu całej czwórki dobiegł głos Braina. Stał on za nimi, z lekkim, kpiącym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jego metalowy kij wyglądał nieco inaczej, pokazując swoje prawdziwe przeznaczenie – blaster. Metal z samego kija rozłożył się, odsłaniając nieco wnyki z ghulami. Zaś kula, którą trzymała w ustach czaszka, odsłoniła lufę taką samą jak u Obrotówki. Zaczęła ona się także tak samo obracać, wydając też ten sam dźwięk. Chwilę potem, z blastera wyleciało całe stado ghuli. Rozdział VII - Śmiertelny pościg Szerokim kanionem jechały cztery Tytany przewożące podwładnych Braina. - Teraz wystarczy tylko dojechać do terytorium Klanu Cienia i wspomóc Braina. – powiedział Racer. W Tytanach zainstalowane były kamery oraz głośniki, umożliwiające całej piątce kontakt ze sobą. - Tak. I ani Gang Shane’a, ani Fairy Tail nam nie przeszkodzą. – powiedział Midnight, z wrednym uśmiechem. Nagle, w Tytana prowadzonego przez Angel uderzył zmegamorfowany Armashelt. Uderzenie było dość mocne, gdyż podbiło odrobinę pojazd oraz zatrzymało, robiąc spore wgniecenie w zderzaku. - Co Jest?! – zdziwiona Angel, podobnie jak reszta, uruchomiła kamery umieszczone z tyłu Tytanów. Ku ich wielkim zdziwieniu, dołem oraz górą kanionu jechaliśmy my. Wszyscy, cała ósemka. Kord, Pronto, Trixie i Gray dołem, Erza i Vicky lewą stroną szczytu kanionu, a ja i Eli prawą. Eli miał już na sobie pancerz, oraz był obwiązany bandażami i plastrami. Pronto był dodatkowo ubrudzony pyłem i kurzem. - Oni żyją?! – Midnight bardzo się zdziwił. Był już gotowy wyjść z Tytana, lecz Unik złapał go za ramię. - Nie możemy. Musimy się udać do Braina. – odpowiedział. Midnight skierował w stronę Unika wściekłe spojrzenie. - On ma rację, czyż nie? Jedźmy do celu, zgubimy ich po drodze. – Hoteye „uratował” Unika. Po chwili wszyscy, łącznie z Angel, ruszyli pędem przed siebie. - Za nimi! – wydał rozkaz Eli. Gdy kanion się skończył, Tytany rozdzieliły się, jadąc w stronę różnych jaskiń. My też się rozdzieliśmy, przez co każda dwójka ruszyła za jednym z Tytanów. Ja i Eli pojechaliśmy za Midnightem i Unikiem, Vicky i Erza za Angel, Gray i Trixie za Racerem, a Kord i Pronto za Hoteye’m. Na terytorium Klanu Cienia trwała zawzięta walka. Zgromadzeni przez Braina sojusznicy zatrzymywali odmieniony ze stanu posągów Klan Cienia. Sojuszników stanowili nie tylko żołnierze Blakk Industries, lecz także ubrani po cywilnemu ludzie. Byli oni członkami tak zwanych gildii ghulostrzelców, czyli nielegalnie założonymi organizacjami, podlegających Brainowi. Ich liczba dużo bardziej przewyższała liczbę Uroborusów, którzy ledwo co bronili się przed ich atakami. Większość strzelców poruszała się na mecha-bestiach. Wśród armii znajdował się także jeden Tytan. Tym Tytanem przyjechał Brain, który atakował Smoczych Zabójców. Jego ghule nie tylko rozbiły część tunelu, ale także powaliły wodza, Gajeela i Natsu. Leżeli oni na ziemi, posiniaczeni i podrapani. Tylko Wendy była w stanie walczyć. - Dwaj Smoczy Zabójcy oraz wódz unieszkodliwieni. Teraz tylko zabrać Niebiańską Zabójczynię, i z jej pomocą odnaleźć ukryte wejście. – odpowiedział Brain, zerkając z podłym uśmiechem na Wendy. - Nie pozwolę ci na to! – krzyknęła, wyzwalając podmuch powietrza z ust. Brain odpalił jednak kolejne ghule, które swoja siłą „staranowały” tornado oraz mocnymi uderzeniami zraniły Wendy. Dziewczyna leżała na ziemi, z siniakami i zacięciami na skórze. Śluzaki były w protoformach. Brain podszedł do Wendy. - Z-zaraz, znam cię. – wymamrotał ranny wódz, zerkając na Braina, - Tak, nie wątpię. Musisz pamiętać tego człowieka, który ukradł jeden ze Smoczych Kryształów. Dzięki wszczepieniu go w ciało Cobry, pozyskał on magię Smoczego Zabójcy. Czyli… także i wasze zdolności. – odpowiedział, strzelając w Wendy Attacknetami. Ghule związały Wendy w pajęczy kokon. Brain podniósł ją i przełożył kokon przez ramię jak plecak z jednym ramieniem. - J-jakim cudem rozumiesz moją mowę. – odpowiedział zdezorientowany wódz. - Dla kogoś tak inteligentnego jak ja, zgłębienie języka dzikusów nie jest rzeczą trudną. – odpowiedział Brain, po czym wystrzelił w stronę całej trójki Frostfangi, Jollyfisty oraz Attacknety. Ghule skrępowały ich gęstą mazią, mnóstwem pajęczyny oraz blokami lodu. Potem ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Trixie i Gray ścigali Racera po kamiennej jaskini, otoczonej co najwyżej małymi lasami grzybów. Tytan Racera miał działa skierowane w stronę pościgu. Gray i Trixie dawali jednak radę z wymijaniem ghuli, a ich śluzaki z łatwością je pokonywały. - Twoje Zamrażacze są świetne. – skomentowała Trixie, jedną ręką ładując kolejnego śluzaka. - Dzięki. To kwestia treningu i wyobraźni. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem na ustach, a do blastera wskoczył kolejny Zamrażacz. - Wnerwia mnie ten pościg. Czas rozpocząć polowanie. – Racer uśmiechnął się złośliwie, klikając odpowiedni guzik na konsoli. Blastery schowały się, by za chwilę ponownie się pojawić. Teraz, o dziwo, nie celowały w Trixie i Graya, tylko na boki. Po wystrzeleniu, wyleciały z nich nietypowe ghule. W protoformie miały srebrnawą barwę ciała, czarne znamiona śladów po oponach, oraz żelazną felgę na plecach. Po transformacji kształtem ciała przypominały rakietę. Były jednak otoczone kołami z kolczastymi oponami. Te ghule Racer wystrzelił w liczbie czterech. Przed uderzeniem o ziemię, ze skóry między oponami wychodziły blaszki metalu, które rozkładały się, oplatając całe ciało ghuli. Otoczyły one ghule pancerzem na kształt… motoru. Z pod pancerza wyłoniły się koła z czarnymi, grubymi oponami. Dodatkowo, w miejscu gdzie powinna być lampa, znajdowało się czerwone oko. Ghule wylądowały na ziemi, po czym podjechały do krawędzi Tytana. Wtedy otworzyły się małe otwory, z których na każdy z motorów zeskoczyło kilka protoform ghuli. Potem ghule wycofały się, mniej więcej zrównując z Grayem i Trixie, a Racer odsłonił umieszczony z tyłu Tytana napęd zasilany mroczną wodą. Odpalił go. Z napędu dmuchnęło ciemnoczerwone nitro, przyspieszając znacząco Tytana, który pognał wraz z Racerem. - Cholera, co to za ghule? – spytała przerażona wręcz Trixie, ładując blaster. Nagle siedzenia motorów rozsunęły się (jak skrzynia na Defendera), a z nich wyłoniły się małe, czarne wieżyczki na śluzaki. Do umieszczonego przy lufie wnyku zaczęły wskakiwać ghule, a motory wystrzeliwały je w stronę Graya i Trixie. Ci ledwo co unikali. Niestety, motory osaczyły ich z każdej strony. Thrashery zaczęły kosić elementy pancerza z ich mecha-bestii, omal nie ścinając im samym głów. - Przydałoby się przejąć jeden z tych motorów. – powiedział Gray, ładując Zamrażacza i strzelając w wyniszczone mechy. Lód zastąpił zniszczony pancerz. - Ale, to nie są zwykle motory. To ghule. Póki ich nie uleczymy, nie możemy nimi kierować. – odpowiedziała Trixie, ledwo co unikając kolejnego Thrashera. Chwilę potem wytężyła wzrok, patrząc przed siebie. Wyjęła kamerę i spojrzała raz jeszcze. Drogą, zupełnie przypadkiem, spacerował właśnie Medyk. – To Medyk! Ten śluzak może je uleczyć! – krzyknęła tryumfalnie, wskazując na śluzaka. Niestety, ghule-motory wykazały oznaki inteligencji, gdyż ruszyły pędem w stronę śluzaka, prawdopodobnie z zamiarem jego wyeliminowania. - Spokojnie, zajmę się nimi, a ty zgarnij Medyka. – powiedział Gray, po czym pognał za motorami. Wystrzelił w ich kierunku Zamrażacze, te jednak zrobiły przed nimi unik. Śluzaki były jednak sprytniejsze, wyrównując prędkość i otaczając jadące w szyku motory, podobnie jak motory otoczyły Graya i Trixie. Wtedy śluzaki zaczęły tworzyć lodowe piły tarczowe, które zaczęły posyłać w stronę motorów. Dodatkowo, tworzyły przed motorami lodowe krawężniki, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę. Tymczasem Trixie jako pierwsza dogoniła Medyka, zgarniając go. - Mam go! Mały, pomóż nam, i ulecz te ghule. – powiedziała, wskazując na motory. W tym momencie Zamrażacze uderzyły w podłoże, więżąc motory w lodowych okowach. Śluzak przytaknął, a Trixie załadowała go do blastera i wystrzeliła. Medyk transformował i uderzył w ghule, rozbłyskając zielonym światłem. Gdy opadło, w miejscu motorów pojawiły się śluzaki. Wyglądały podobnie do protoplast, z tym że miały kolor biały z czerwonymi paskami na ciele. Dodatkowo, oprócz nich uleczone zostały tamte ghule-amunicja. Śluzaki zostały zgarnięte przez Graya, po czym i on, i Trixie ruszyli za Racerem. - Masz, użyjmy ich aby dogonić tego typa. – powiedział Gray, rzucając Trixie jednego ze śluzaków. Oboje wystrzelili je. Transformowały, po czym przeistoczyły się w podobne motory, z tym że białe. Światełko nie było zaś czarne, ale błękitne. Trixie i Gray zeskoczyli z mechów, które się zatrzymały. Wylądowali zaś na siedzeniach motorów, które pognały razem z nimi. Prędkość śluzaków była wyższa niż trybu pojazdu Gangu. Z łatwością zaczęli nadganiać Racera. - Co do cholery?! – zdziwił się Racer, patrząc w kamerę ukazującą Graya i Trixie. - Trixie, użyj swoich Mega Morfów. Tylko one mogą uszkodzić Tytana. – odpowiedział Gray. Trixie zaczęła ładować śluzaki i strzelać nimi w Tytana. Racer jednak umiejętnie prowadził Tytana, unikając tych śluzaków. - Czas zwiększyć prędkość. – odpowiedział, naciskając ponownie ten sam guzik. Teraz z dopalacza dmuchnęło jeszcze więcej nitro, przyspieszając bardziej Tytana. Zaś sam Racer za pomocą dźwigni wyglądającej jak rączka od Obrotówki uruchomił Obrotówkę na dachu, zdalnie nią sterując ze środka. Blaster zaczął strzelać w Graya i Trixie serią ghuli. Motory ledwo co wytrzymywały obrażenia. - Hej, zretransformujcie się. My sobie poradzimy. – powiedział Gray do motorów. – Trixie, wyskocz w górę. – krzyknął, po czym oboje stanęli na siedzeniach i podskoczyli w górę. Śluzaki-motory zwinęły powłokę motoru i wróciły do protoform. Gray zaś rzucił Trixie drugiego takiego śluzaka, samemu też go ładując. Wystrzelili je, zdobywając nowe motory. Ruszyli ponownie w pościg za Racerem, który teraz zbyt bardzo się oddalał. - Cholera, ucieka nam! – krzyknęła wściekła Trixie. Na jej ramię wskoczył równie wściekły Hurek. Wtedy Gray doznał jakby olśnienia. - Trixie, strzel swoim zmorfowanym Tormato, niech się uczepi twojego motoru. Jego wiatr posłuży jako dopalacz. Ja zaś wykorzystam Zamrażacze. – odpowiedział. Trixie i Hurek uśmiechnęli się i przytaknęli. Trixie załadowała ulubieńca do blastera, strzelając nim w tył motoru. Tormato uczepił się go, wyzwalając z siebie potężny huragan. Trixie została odepchnięta z niewiarygodną szybkością. Gray zaś wystrzelił za siebie kilka Zamrażaczy, które zaczęły tworzyć wielką, lodową bryłę, która pchała Graya w stronę Racera. Racer był niezwykle zirytowany tym, że mogą go prześcignąć. Zdecydował się uruchomić autodestrukcję Tytana. Pociągnął za umieszczoną na suficie wajchę. Wtedy pancerz Tytana schował się w szczelinach, ukazując wiele małych dysków wypełnionych kryształami. Kryształy mały wwiercony w siebie ładunek wybuchowy, dodatkowo zasilany mroczną wodą. Problemem było to, że takich dysków było około setki. Wybuch mógł zabić nie tylko Racera i ich, ale także inne istoty w promieniu kilkunastu kilometrów, a może nawet i całej groty. Racer zaś odpalił swojego ulubionego ghula. Ghul zmienił się w motor, na który wskoczył Racer, chcąc odjechać. Przed tym trafił także w nasze motory Amperlingami, paraliżując je. Śluzaki zretransformowały. Gray i Trixie spadli z impetem na ziemię, tuż przed Tytanem, który nagle się zatrzymał. Dodatkowo, bryła lodu także się zatrzymała. Racer odjeżdżał już w przeciwnym kierunku, bardzo szybko, by nie wejść w zasięg eksplozji. - Co teraz?! – krzyknęła z przerażeniem Trixie, łapiąc się za głowę. Hurek wskoczył z przerażeniem do wnyku i trząsł się ze strachu. – Żadna tarcza nie zatrzyma tej eksplozji! - Tarcza nie. – powiedział Gray, po czym szybkim ruchem ręki zgarnął Trixie wnyk z Medykiem. Włożył go do blastera, po czym wystrzelił w czołg. Śluzak transformował i zatrzymał się na jednej z bomb. Zaczął się świecić na jasnozielono, co neutralizowało mroczną wodę w bombie. Oczyszczenie bomb z tej cieczy spowodowałoby mniejsze zniszczenia. Widząc, że idzie to nieco ciężko, Gray wystrzelił Zamrażacze. Te stworzyły lodowe kolce i nakierowały na rury z mroczną wodą. Przebiły je, przez co ciecz zaczęła się rozlewać po czołgu. Ułatwiło to zadanie Medykowi, który teraz z łatwością usuwał ciecz. Nie mógł jednak usunąć jej całej, a bomby zaczęły piszczeć i migać na czerwono. Trixie zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki wdech, uspokajając się. - Mam lepszy pomysł! – powiedziała, ładując Hurka do blastera, uruchamiając mega morfer i wystrzeliwując ulubieńca. Śluzak transformował i huraganem podrzucił Tytana o góry. Potem zatrzymał się nad ziemią i stworzył szeroką na co najmniej kilometr tarczę wiatru, która utrzymywała Tytana w górze. Wreszcie czołg eksplodował. Wybuch był nieco mniejszy, a dzięki tarczy z wiatru nie opadł na dół, tylko rozniósł się poziomo po „niebie”, nawet nie dotykając żadnej żyjącej istoty. Wyniszczył tylko nieco sufit, z którego zaczęły spadać stalagmity. Spadając, otoczyły one uciekającego Racera, który na chwilę zatrzymał się, ze zdziwieniem i ze złością patrząc na nieudany wybuch. Racer został zamknięty w pułapce (podobnej jak Trojaczki Mocy podczas Turnieju, z tym że dodatkowo ta pułapka miała sufit złożony ze spadających głazów). Po chwili, Trixie i Gray przyjechali na mechach pod klatkę, ładując blastery i celując w Racera. Ghulostrzelec z posępną miną podniósł ręce do góry. Jeden zatrzymany. Rozdział VIII - Czworo poległo Brain opuścił pomieszczenie wraz ze związaną Wendy. Gdy wyszedł, rozpościerało się przed nim pole bitwy. Ghulostrzelcy zacięcie odpierali ataki Klanu Cienia. Większość walczących leżała na ziemi, nie ruszając się. Niewiadomo, czy byli nieprzytomni, czy martwi. Dookoła nich biegały przerażone śluzaki, rozwścieczone ghule, oraz walały się wraki mecha-bestii i resztki blasterów. Nieopodal wyjścia znajdował się nieco zniszczony, ale dalej zdatny do użycia, Tytan. Brain rozejrzał się, kręcąc głową zawiedziony. - Powinni już tutaj być. Cała piątka. No trudno. Najważniejsze, by nie uleczyli ich ghuli. – powiedział Brain, stając na dachu Tytana. Używając blastera, wystrzelił w stronę pola bitwy kilka Photomo. Jeden ghul zapalił zielony błysk nad polem bitwy, przerażając Klan Cienia. Klan Cienia zaczął uciekać z przerażeniem, jednak reszta Photomo otoczyła pole bitwy murem z zielonym błysków, blokując wyjście. Klan Cienia padł na ziemię, wyjąc z przerażenia i kuląc się. - Brain! – z pola bitwy dobiegł głos Cecego. Wszyscy wtedy zwrócili wzrok na Braina. - Mam już klucz potrzebny do odpieczętowania. Wy zaś dopilnujcie, że oni już nam nigdy nie przeszkodzą. Nigdy… - powiedział, szczerząc się wrednie. Potem machnął ręką, a siedzący w czołgu żołnierz odpalił Tytana, jadąc w głąb terytorium. Podwładni zaś załadowali ghule do blasterów i wycelowali je w Klan Cienia. Tymczasem pościg za trzema Tytanami dalej trwał. Erza i Vicky ścigały uciekającą przez Pieczarę Chłodu Angel. Jej Tytan zbliżał się do lodowego klifu, przed którym rozciągała się wielka przepaść z lodowymi kolcami na dnie. - Teraz powinna się zatrzymać. Nie może dalej uciekać. – powiedziała Erza, a Vicky przytaknęła. - Nie bądźcie tego takie pewne… - powiedziała cicho Angel, naciskając guzik na konsoli. Wtedy tył oraz część dachu Tytana zostały rozłożone. Ukazały one wielkie, metalowe skrzydła, wyglądające jak te anioła. Przez skrzydła przechodziły rury pełne mrocznej wody, zasilające maszynę. - Co do cholery? – Vicky zdziwiła się, podobnie zresztą jak Erza. Tytan Angel zjechał z klifu, wzbijając się w powietrze. Skrzydła wykonywały machnięcia, utrzymując czołg w górze. - Niech to! Uciekła nam! Nie możemy jednak przerwać pościgu. Musimy ją jakoś nadgonić. – powiedziała Erza. – I chyba wiem jak. – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się. Wyjęła wnyki z Wytapiaczem oraz Slicksilverem. - Co chcesz zrobić? – spytała Vicky, ładując Lunę do blastera. - Wytapiacz stworzy jakiś stosunkowo lekki przedmiot z metalu. My się go złapiemy, a Slicksilver, lecąc za czołgiem, z pomocą pola magnetycznego doprowadzi nas prosto do Tytana. – wyjaśniła Erza, podczas monologu strzelając śluzakiem. Stworzył on dwa miecze, mające zapinany uchwyt, by lepiej można było się na nich utrzymać. Kilka chwil potem miecze ostygły. - N-no, ok. – powiedziała Vicky, zakładając miecz na lewą rękę. Erza też założyła, po czym wystrzeliła Slicksilvera. Ten polem magnetycznym przyciągnął do siebie miecze wraz z dziewczynami, po czym ruszył za Angel. - CO?! Znowu one?! – Angel uruchomiła umieszczone z tyłu Tytana działa, odpalając w stronę Erzy i Vicky wiele ghuli. Slicksilver, Dzieki manipulacji polem magnetycznym, obracał je dookoła siebie tak, by nie trafiały ich ataki. - To szaleństwo. I nie jesteśmy w stanie jej nadgonić. – odpowiedziała Vicky. Nagle jeden z ghuli, a konkretniej Harmashelt, leciał nie w stronę Vicky lub Erzy, tylko prosto na bezbronnego Slicksilvera. Vicky zareagowała w ostatniej chwili, odpalając Optimusa. Śluzak wiertłem staranował ghula i odbił w dół, samemu wracając na protoformy i w ostatniej chwili lądując na ramieniu swojej właścicielki. - Dogonić nie, ale możemy spowolnić. – odpowiedziała Erza, ładując do blastera Wytapiacza. Wystrzeliła go w górę, nad czołgiem. Śluzak zaczął wytapiać nabite kolcami młoty bojowe, które zaczęły spadać prosto na Tytana. Część wbiła się w boki karoserii, część zmiażdżyła działa, a jeszcze inne poprzebijały skrzydła. Na dobicie, Vicky wystrzeliła Lunę. Infurnus uderzył i wzniecił wybuch rozsadzający doszczętnie skrzydła Tytana. - O nie! Za cholerę! – wydarła się Angel, klikając guzik na konsoli. Z przedniego błotnika wysunął się blaster, odpalając ulubionego ghula Angel. Ghul przy transformacji miał jasnoszarą cerę, pokryty był czerwonymi znamionami, a z rąk i głowy wystawały mu skrzydła wyglądające jak anielskie. Angel zaś wyszła przed właz na szczycie czołgu, skacząc w stronę ghula. Ghul złapał ją, po czym odleciał z Angel na bok. Angel uśmiechnęła się wrednie, poruszając joystickiem, którego trzymała w ręce. Wtedy z góry Tytana wysunęła się Obrotówka, która zaczęła strzelać w Vicky i Erze. - Nie możemy jej zgubić. Nie pozwolę! – krzyknęła Erza, po czym do wnyku w blasterze wskoczył Wytapiacz. Zaś na sam blaster wskoczył Zamrażacz. - Co ty znowu chcesz zrobić? – odpowiedziała Vicky, nieco zdziwiona kolejnym pomysłem Erzy. - Po prostu osłaniaj mnie! – krzyknęła, strzelając dookoła siebie Wytapiaczem. Potem wystrzeliła także Zamrażacza. Wytapiacz złapał Zamrażacza i zaczął wirować dookoła Erzy. Vicky zaś z pomocą Bee oraz kilku innych swoich śluzaków odpierała ataki ghuli. Wreszcie Wytapiacz skończył kreowanie zbroi. Nowa zbroja wprawiła zarówno Vicky, jak i Angel, w osłupienie. Miała motyw kojarzący się z zimą, co podkreślały ozdoby w stylu metalowych płatków śniegu. Nie to było jednak najbardziej szokujące. Na klatce piersiowej znajdowało się zamknięte koło, podobne do tego ze zbroi Iron Mana, z tym że to było większe. Wewnątrz niego znajdował się… przetransformowany Zamrażacz! - Erza, s-sugoi… - Vicky nie mogła znaleźć słów odpisujących to zadziwiające wykorzystanie śluzaków. Fairy Tail nigdy nie przestaje zaskakiwać. - Teraz pożałujesz, że zadarłaś z nami, oraz z moją Lodową Zbroją!! – krzyknęła Erza, po czym machnęła nogami. Pancerz, od koła z Zamrażaczem do stóp, zsiniał, jak po Zamrożeniu. Nagle ze stóp Erzy dmuchnęła fala chłodu, tworząc lodową gore. Pełnika ona funkcję napędu. Erza napędzona wciąż pnącą się do góry, a raczej na bok, górą lodową, leciała w stronę przerażonej Angel. Tymczasem lód pokrywał podłoże, dzięki czemu stworzył kładkę. Vicky wreszcie mogła puścić miecz, a Slicksilver odpocząć. Vicky precyzyjnie zeskoczyła na kładkę lodu, a Tytan podczas spadania obrócił się tak, że Obrotówka celowała w podłoże. Ghule leciały prosto, nie niszcząc kładki, tylko robiąc niewielką dziurę w kładce. W tę dziurę uderzył Tytan, rozszerzając ją i spadając w dół. Został unieszkodliwiony. Erza tymczasem wyjęła zza zbroi metalowy miecz, który przy dole uchwytu miał jakby „wtyczkę”. Wtedy wyjęła kulę z Zamrażaczem ze zbroi. Wyglądała ona teraz jak zamrożona od środka sfera armilarna. Erza „wpięła” sferę we „wtyczkę”, przez co ostrze miecza okrył chłód. Lecąc w stronę Angel, trafiła ją mieczem w nogę. Miecz nie tylko zrobił jej rozcięcie nad podkolanówką, lecz także spowił chmurą chłodu. Gdy opadła, Angel i jej ghul były uwięzione w wielkiej bryle lodu. Erza wykonała salto i wylądowała na lodowej półce. Lód w kuli pękł, a Zamrażacz wrócił do protoformy. Angel zaś spadła na lodową kładkę. Przy uderzeniu bryła się rozpadła, uwalniając Angel i jej ghula, który wrócił teraz do protoformy. Vicky szybko sięgnęła po swojego Medyka Shu. Załadowała go i trafiła nim w Angel. Śluzak uleczył ghule Angel. Na terytorium Klanu, Tytan z Brainem na szczycie jechał przez całe terytorium. Tuż przed Brainem i Wendy znajdował się radar. Na razie „milczał”. Na czołg szarżowały zaś oddziały Klanu Cieni. Brain jednak każdy oddział odstraszał jednym Photomo, a serią innych ghuli doszczętnie rozbijał, pozostawiając rannych Uroborusów. Nagle spojrzał na wnyk przyszyty do koszuli. Znajdował się w nim ghul Floppera. Wyglądał podobnie do protoplasty, z tym że miał czerwone oczy, ciemno-zielone plamy zamiast mdło-zielonych oraz kły. Popatrzył on na Braina i pokiwał głową, nieco zaniepokojony. - Teraz nie tylko Cobra i Racer przestali mieć znaczenie, ale także i Angel. Hoteye, Unik, Midnight, wy chociaż przetrwajcie. – powiedział, dalej patrząc na sonar. - O c-co chodzi? I, p-po co ten radar? – wymamrotała Wendy. Przez większość drogi była nieprzytomna, dopiero teraz zaczęła się budzić. W pierwszej chwili zerknęła na radar. - Ten radar poniekąd czerpie dodatkowe siły z twojej mocy. Są one bowiem potrzebne, żeby odnalazł ukryte na terytorium Klanu Cienia wejście. – odparł Brain. - Szukacie Studni Energii? – spytała. - Studnia Energii, nonsens. To nie jest największa potęga, jaką niesie ze sobą Klan Cienia. – odpowiedział, nieco rozbawiony. - W-więc jakiej potęgi…? – spytała ponownie. W tym momencie na radarze pojawił się czerwony punkcik. Brain uśmiechnął się, a kierowca skręcił w bok. Potem podszedł do krawędzi Tytana. - Chodzi o magię. Magię, pozwalającą zmieniać dobro, w zło. I dzięki twoim mocą odnalazłem ją. Teraz, nie jesteś już mi potrzebna. – odpowiedział, zdejmując z pleców osnutą siecią Wendy. Widać, że szykował się, by rzucić przerażoną dziewczynę na drogę. Kord i Pronto jechali przez kamienne pustkowie, ścigając Hoteye’a. Także i jego Tytan miał dodatkową funkcję. Potrafił złożyć pancerz w coś na kształt kapsuły z kołami. Kapsuła pokryta była czerwoną, błyszczącą siatką. Dzieki niej, Tytan zmiękczał ziemię naokoło siebie, po części zanurzając się w płynnej ziemi. Kord i Pronto zmienili kurs jazdy na boki, by uniknąć wpadnięcia w zmiękczony przed nimi grunt. Kord jechał po lewej stronie drogi, a Pronto po prawej. Załadowali blastery Kryształkami i odpalili w stronę Tytana. Wtedy na dachu czołgu pojawiło się działo, z którego został wystrzelony ghul o skórze koloru piaskowego. Roztoczył on nad dachem Tytana pomarańczową tarczę energii, która zatrzymała i odepchnęła od siebie Kryształki. Pronto i Kord schylili głowy, by nie oberwać odbitymi śluzakami, które wbiły się w skały. - Jak on to robi? – spytał zdziwiony Kord, ładując kolejnego śluzaka. - Tarcza tego ghula zatrzymuje i odpycha każde ziemne śluzaki oraz ghule. – odparł Hoteye. Chwilę potem z dachu wyłoniły się dwa blastery, każdy skierowany w stronę innego członka Gangu. Z każdego z nich został odpalony ten sam ghul. Przy trafieniu zmiękczył grunt pod obydwoma strzelcami, pochłaniając ich prosto do ruchomych piasków. Hoteye jechał dalej, dumny z tego, że pogrzebał i zgubił pościg. Jednak nie wziął pod uwagę tego, że Pronto umie kopać w ruchomych piaskach. Molenoid szybko przekopał się tuż pod Tytana, który ze względu na zgubienie pościgu nieco zwolnił. Zanim Hoteye rzucił wzrokiem na kamery, Pronto szybko otworzył pokrywę zasłaniającą mechanizmy czołgu. Potem odpalił w otwór Granatnika i zmorfowanego Tazerlinga. Śluzak wywołały wybuch, który wybił Tytana wysoko w górę. Hoteye próbował uruchomić Obrotówkę, lecz z piasku wynurzył się oblepiony nim Kord, strzelając zmorfowanym Armasheltem. Śluzak uderzył w dopiero „wychylający” się blaster, doszczętnie go niszcząc, a ghule rozrzucając dookoła. Gdy Tytan upadł na solidny grunt, dachem do ziemi. Pronto i Kord podeszli do niego. Zębaczami wycieli otwór w pancerzu, i wycelowali załadowane blastery z Hoteye’a. Kolejny został pokonany. Rozdział IX - Noc koszmarów Brain szykował się do zrzucenia Wendy, lecz nagle został trafiony w ramię Infurnusem, a dokładniej Igneelem. Tytan zatrzymał się. Skupiony na podpalonym ramieniu Brain nie zauważył Polero, który nadleciał, złapał Wendy i zabrał ją. Gdy jeden z Aquafreaków wychylił się zza wnyki i strumieniem wody ugasił ogień, Brain rozejrzał się dookoła. Nieopodal niego znajdował się Natsu oraz Gajeel. Obok Gajeela stała Wendy, cała i zdrowa, głaszcząc Polero Gajeela i uśmiechając się do mnie. - Jak wy… - nie dokończył, bowiem Natsu wyskoczył w górę, zapalił pięść i uderzył w Tytana. Wzniecił on duży wybuch ognia, który przebił Braina przez dach Tytana. - Jak się wydostaliście? – spytała Wendy. - Pomógł nam ten gostek od trucizny. Jego trucizna doszczętnie rozłożyła maź, lód i pajęczynę. – powiedział Gajeel. - Cobra?! – Brain wychylił się zza dziury w czołgu. Wtedy jednak Natsu kopnął go w kark pokrytą ogniem noga. Wzniecił kolejny wybuch, który tym razem odrzucił Braina i cisnął nim w znajdującą się obok skałę. Brain został wgnieciony w nią, ale chwilę potem oderwał się od niej i zeskoczył na grunt, włączając blaster. – Nie mógł przeżyć trucizny Goon Doca… - nagle Brain dostał olśnienia, rozszerzając oczy i otwierając usta. – Trucizna… - Już rozumiem. Cobra może pochłaniać truciznę. Więc jest na nią także odporny. – powiedziała Wendy. W tym momencie Natsu zaczął szarżować w stronę Braina, z zapalonymi pięściami. Brain odpalił blaster, wystrzeliwując serie przeróżnych ghuli. Część została odbita przez Natsu, większość jednak go trafiła i powaliła na ziemię. Reszta chciała także zareagować, ale Brain był szybszy, także ich zasypując gradem ghuli. On zaś przyłożył palce do komunikatora umieszczonego w uchu. - Midnight! Co tak długo?! – wydarł się zirytowany już tą całą sytuacją Brain. - Ruszył za nami pościg z Gangu Shane’a oraz z Fairy Tail. Troje już straciło ghule, o czym zapewne wiesz. – odpowiedział Midnight. W Tytanie miał zamontowany głośnik zintegrowany z komunikatorem Braina oraz kamery zintegrowane z pozostałymi Tytanami. - Jak najszybciej przyprowadźcie mi Tytana. Mój się nie nadaje, bo Smoczy Zabójca pchnął mnie na zasilanie. Maszyna jest sparaliżowana. – powiedział Brain. - Tak jest. – odpowiedział Midnight, a Brain się rozłączył. Tymczasem ja wraz z Eli jechaliśmy za ich Tytanem. Trasa prowadziła przez Jaskinię Zachodnią, przez kamienne pustkowie. Eli wystrzelił ponownie Burpy’ego w Mega Morfie. Ten okrył się ogniem i uderzył w Tytana. Został jednak odbity prosto w grunt. - Cholera! W ten sposób nigdy ich nie trafimy! – krzyknął Eli, po drodze zgarniając Burpy’ego. Wtedy ponownie go odpalił, tym razem celując nim nie w Tytana, tylko w grunt na trasie daleko przed nim. Wybuch ognia wzniecił lawinę skał, która sunęła w stronę Tytana. Jednak i ona została odbita na bok. - To nie zadziała. Te ghule odbijają wszelkie przedmioty i ataki. – powiedziałem, zastanawiając się, jaką taktykę podjąć. Nagle, przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. – Eli, wystrzel w ten czołg Ramera lub Armashelta. - Em, no, okej. W sumie, co nam szkodzi. – powiedział Eli, ładując Zbijaka i włączając morfer. Odpalił śluzaka. Ten, ku naszemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, nie dość że dotknął bezpośrednio Tytana, to jeszcze pozostawił po sobie wgniecenie, z którego sypały się resztki pancerza. - Oni… odkryli słabość… moich ghuli… - wyszeptał równie jak my zdziwiony Midnight. – Musimy zatrzymać Tytana i stanąć z nimi do walki. – powiedział. Tytan nagle zatrzymał się, bokiem zagradzając drogę. Z boku czołgu wyłoniły się automatyczne blastery, które zaczęły strzelać ghulami. Zaś Unik i Midnight wyszli z czołgu przez dach. Midnight dalej stał na dachu, a Unik nagle zniknął. Pojawił się tuż za Eli, trzymając w ręku wielki, żelazny pręt. Szykował się, by go uderzyć w głowę. Jednak szybko zareagowałem, odpalając Jellala. Śluzak z niesamowitą prędkością uderzył Unika i powalił na ziemię. Ten szybko złapał blaster i wystrzelił Bubbalasha oraz Barreto. Odpowiedziałem jednak Stingerem, który zwiększył grawitację dookoła ghuli, dosłownie wgniatając je w ziemię. Unik załadował Smuggleta i wystrzelił w podłoże, znowu znikając. Pojawił się tuż za mną, kopnął mnie w kark, i znowu znikł. Złapałem się za kark i przykląkłem, wyczekując jego ataków za załadowanym w blasterze Jellalem. Unik pojawił się nade mną, uderzając mnie z pół obrotu w tors. Uderzenie było dość mocne i powaliło mnie na ziemię. Unik znowu strzelił Lokim w podłoże, jednak ja zdążyłem odpalić Jellala. Śluzak rozpłynął się razem z Unikiem w pyle iluzji. Zgaduję, że miał się pojawić za Eli, który był zajęty strzelaniem w autoblastery. Unik pojawił się jednak kilkanaście metrów od Eli, co zapewne było spowodowane tym, że Jellal razem z nim się teleportował. Gdy Unik pojawił się, wraz z nim pojawił się wielki, błyszczący wybuch, który objął całego Unika oraz spory obszar. Gdy opadł, został po nim ślad w formie krateru, w którym leżał poobijany Unik. Protoforma Jellala znajdowała się tuż obok. Eli zmorfowanym Ramerem zniszczył ostatni autoblaster, a chwilę po tym wystrzelił w Unika Medyka. Śluzak uleczył wszystkie ghule Unika, w tym też Lokiego. - Unik, słabeuszu. Wiedziałem, że Brain nie powinien wcielić do elity kogoś twojego pokroju. – powiedział chłodno Midnight, odpalając w stronę Unika ghula. Eli jednak wystrzelił Geogłaza, który stworzył przed Unikiem kryształową tarcze. Tarcza była u góry zadarta w przeciwną do Unika stronę. Dzięki temu, gdy ghul trafił i zniszczył tarczę, kryształy z niej nie spadły na Unika, a w przeciwną stronę. - Ej, zostaw go. Pokonaliśmy czwórkę z waszej „elity”. Więc lepiej odpuść i powiedz, co ten cały móżdżek planuje. – powiedział Eli, z uśmiechem na ustach. Uśmiech oraz wykpienie Braina wyprowadziły Midnighta z równowagi. Jednak, zacisnął zęby i załadował ghula do blastera. - Ja?... ja nie muszę dzielić się informacjami z takim śmieciem jak ty. Jedyne co musze, to was wyeliminować. Czas na koszmar. – odpowiedział, wrednie się szczerząc. Odpalił ghula w górę. Ten wiele metrów nad polem walki otoczył się ciemnymi chmurami, potem wyzwalając wielki wybuch czerwonego światła. Gdy światło opadło, cały krajobraz uległ drastycznej zmianie. „Niebo” stało się czerwone i przysłonięte czarnymi chmurami. Wszystkie skały przybrały kolor czarny. Ze skał ukształtowały się istoty podobne z wyglądu do demonów Mrocznej Zguby. Były ich tysiące. Zaczęły iść w naszą stronę. Ja i Eli strzelaliśmy w nie, lecz nasze śluzaki przy trafieniu rozpływały się w wybuchu ciemnej energii. Szybko zaprzestaliśmy strzelania. Ciało Midnighta zaczęło czerwienieć i rosnąć. Jego włosy kształtowały się w rogi, a oczy nabierały ciemnoczerwonej barwy. Zęby Midnighta rozszerzyły się oraz zaczęły sięgać do środka torsu, jako kły. Wreszcie transformacja Midnighta zakończyła się. Wyglądał on jak 4-metrowy demon Mrocznej Zguby, o wysokich, czarnych rogach, czerwonej skórze, długich kłach, oraz umięśnionych rękach, powybijanych kolcami. Machnął on ręką, a kamienne demony otoczyły nas całkowicie. Nim zablokowały nam sobą pole widzenia, zauważyliśmy, jak Midnight tworzy między rogami kulę ciemnej energii. Z kuli wystrzelił podmuch ciemności, który trafił w Unika. Objął on całe jego ciało, zadając mnóstwo bólu. Ciało odparowało, zostawiając po sobie tylko czarny dym. Demony zaś zasłoniły nam widok całkowicie, tworząc w rękach ogień. Z niego ukształtowały ogniste włócznie. Nie widziałem Eli, jednak słyszałem, jak krzyczy z bólu. Demony wbiły we mnie ogniste włócznie, podpalając. Zacząłem wyć z bólu, czując, jak ogień zaczyna mnie trawić od środka. Moje śluzaki od razu ogień wysadził od środka, zamieniając w małą plamę magmy. Czułem niezwykle silny ból oraz ogromny strach. Tymczasem na Terytorium Klanu Brain, nie mogąc już dłużej czekać, wezwał przez komunikator swoich podwładnych. Po chwili przyjechał tandem mecha-bestii. Dosiadali ją członkowie jednej z gildii ghulostrzelców. Tandemem przewodził Cece. - Proszę, panie Brain. – odpowiedział Cece, wskazując na mecha-bestię, która jechała w środku tandemu. Był to stary mech Blakka, z tym że przerobiony, z grubszym pancerzem. Miał także podoczepiane skrzynie do pancerzu, a przy kierownicy mały ekran.. - Dobrze. Macie też zapas ghuli? – spytał Brain. - Kilkadziesiąt taśm z wnykami jest w skrzyniach. – odpowiedział Cece. Brain się uśmiechnął i wsiadł na mecha. W ręce trzymał małego pendrive’a. Podpiął pendrive do ekranu, dzięki czemu wyświetliła się na nim mapa z radaru, wskazując cel. - Jedziecie jako ochrona. Każdy z was ma na GPS’ie zlokalizowany cel. Gdy zauważycie klan Cienia, strzelajcie Photomo, by odstraszyć. Nie zajmujcie się dobijaniem, nie możemy tracić czasu na takie błahostki. Należy jak najszybciej zlokalizować nasz cel. – powiedział Brain, po czym wyruszyli. Gajeel, Wendy i Natsu obudzili się chwilę potem, jak Brain wyruszył. Wcześniej byli nieprzytomni, sprawiając wrażenie wręcz martwych. - Cholera, gdzie on jedzie? – powiedział Natsu, powoli wstając. Nagle tuż obok nich z kłębów cienia wyłonił się wódz. - Oni jadą w stronę Krypty Oświecenia. – odpowiedział. - A czym jest ta Krypta Oświecenia? – spytał Gajeel. - Panie wodzu, czy ta Krypta to ta magia, która może zmieniać dobrych w złych? – spytał Wendy. Natsu i Gajeel zerknęli zdziwieni na nią, a potem na wodza. - Tak, w Krypcie Oświecenia znajduje się ta magia. – odpowiedział wódz. - Po co mu ta magia? Chce ją znaleźć i zniszczyć? I czemu coś, co zmienia zło w dobro, ma być waszą największą porażką? – spytał zdziwiony Natsu. - Krypta Oświecenia to miecz dwusieczny. Jest ciężka do kontroli, a po zamianie części złych w dobrych, oddawała to w postaci zamiany dobrych w złych. Dlatego, zamknęliśmy tę magię. A Brain chcę ją odpieczętować, by móc zmieniać dobrych ludzi w złych. Co gorsza, przy takim niegodziwym użyciu, efekt uboczny w postaci zamiany złych w dobrych może nie istnieć. – odparł wódz. Całą trójkę ogarnęło wręcz przerażenie. Jaskinią, w której Matt i Eli byli atakowani przez Midnighta, jechały Vicky i Erza. O dziwo, jaskinia była normalna, taka jak dawniej. Jedynym dziwem było to, że w miejscu, gdzie był Midngiht, stała wielka góra. - Co jest? Przecież ich sygnał wyraźnie dobiega stąd. – powiedziała Vicky. Nagle góra zaczęła pękać, wreszcie odsłaniając cały „krajobraz” armii Midnighta. Ciemność pokryła ponownie całą jaskinię. Midnight obrócił się w ich stronę. - Witajcie. Dałyście się złapać w pułapkę, tak jak ci dwaj. – Midnight przemówił do nich, grubym i demonicznym głosem. Obie były przerażone. - K-kim ty jesteś? – wydukała Erza. Zarówno ona, jak i Vicky załadowały śluzaki do blastera. - Ja? Nie pamiętacie? Jestem tym strzelcem, który napadł was na stadionie. – odpowiedział Midnight, wrednie się szczerząc. Dziewczyny popatrzyły na niego z przerażeniem. Midnight machnął ręką, sprawiając, że ziemia pod dziewczynami zaczęła się zapadać, odsłaniając morze Mrocznej Wody. Vicky szybko odpaliła Pajęczaka prosto w sufit. Midnight pstryknął palcami, a przy suficie powstała czarna dziura Tempesto. Zaczęła ona wciągać do siebie Vicky, Erzę oraz Pajęczaka. Śluzak został wciągnięty jako pierwszy. Na oczach właścicielki, czarna dziura rozerwała go na kawałki. Vicky zaczęły łzy spływać z oczu. - SPIDER!!!!!! – krzyknęła Vicky, wyciągając rękę w stronę czarnej dziury. - TY SKURWYSYNIE!!! – wydarła się wściekła, usiłując wyrwać się i przywalić Midnightowi. Nie mogła jednak, gdyż czarna dziura zaczęła i ją pochłaniać, tak jak i usilnie walczącą z tym Erzę. Obie zauważyły, że gdy się opierają temu, czarna dziura zaczyna zabierać ich śluzaki we wnyk i wchłaniać do siebie, gdzie zostają one rozerwane. Dlatego, obie poddały się, nie walcząc z tym. Niestety, straciły już wszystkie śluzaki. Ich szkielety wirowały w czarnej dziurze. - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MÓWIŁEM, ŻE NIE MOŻECIE MNIE POKONAĆ!! Jestem zbyt potężny, by ze mną wygrać. – Midnight wybuchnął śmiechem. Tymczasem w oddali dało się słyszeć znajome głosy. Byli to Pronto, Kord, Trixie oraz Gray. – Och, kolejne ofiary. Jak wspaniale. Midnight machnął ręką, w wyniku czego w ciemności nagle pojawiła się cała czwórka. Była ewidentnie przerażona tym, co zobaczyła. Z ziemi naokoło nich wyłoniły się czarne, ociekające mroczną wodą macki, które przebiły ich mechy, a całą czwórkę związały i zaczęły ściskać, dusząc. Z czasem na ich skórze zaczęły pojawiać się pęknięcia. Zaczynały się one przy barkach, z czasem obejmując całą skórę. Wszyscy wyli przy tym przeraźliwie z bólu. - Nasze śluzaki… rozsypały się w proch!! – krzyknęła Trixie, zerkając w stronę swoich wnyk i wybuchając płaczem. Macki stały się wtedy przezroczyste, ukazując wnyki pełne aż po sam czubek popiołu. Inni także zaczęli płakać. Nagle, między Vicky i Erzą a pochłanianymi Eli i Matt’em, rozbłysło maleńkie światło Medyka. Chwilę potem dało się usłyszeć odgłos wystrzału z blastera, transformacji śluzaka i trafienie śluzaka w coś. Wtedy, nagle całe otoczenie zaczęło spowijać pęknięcie. Chwilę potem całe rozpadło się, pozostawiając po sobie tylko wiruję fragmenty jakby szkła, które z czasem rozpadały się na jeszcze mniejsze, a te znikały w ciemnych mgiełkach. Ku zdziwieniu każdego, ukazało się to samo otoczenie, co dawniej. Każdy żył, tak jak i wszystkie śluzaki żyły. Nawet Unik żył. Jedyną osoba, która nie była w szoku, była Erza. Trzymała w ręki miecz i trzymała przy gardle przerażonego Midnighta, który leżał na ziemi i trząsł się ze strachu. Od niego uciekały śluzaki, będące jego uleczonymi ghulami. Także i w jego arsenale, wśród uciekinierów znajdował się Flopper. - C-co się stało? – wydukała Vicky, chwilę potem widząc obok siebie Spidera. Uśmiechnęła się i wzięła w ręce śluzaka, przytulając go. - Gdzie te demony? – spytał Eli. - Gdzie ta czarna dziura? – spytał Pronto. - Gdzie te cholerne macki? – spytał Gray. - One nie istniały. On użył swoich ghuli do stworzenia iluzji obejmującej spory obszar. – powiedziała Erza. Teraz wszyscy byliśmy naprawdę zszokowani. Nie mogliśmy wykrztusić z siebie nawet słowa. Nikt z nas nie przypuszczał, że jakikolwiek śluzak lub ghul może stworzyć tak dokładną iluzję. Rozdział X - Zero - Zaraz, jakim cudem wykryłaś iluzję? Nie masz przecież żadnej kamery przy sobie. – powiedział leżący Unik, lekko podnosząc głowę w stronę Erzy. Obok niego znajdował się Loki, jako Magik. Widać było po nim niepewność, czy wrócić do Unika, czy uciec. - Mam magicznie odtworzone prawe oko. Funkcjonuje co prawda jak prawdziwe, ale nie jest prawdziwe. Dlatego, opierające się na wzroku ataki są mniej szkodliwe, a iluzje możliwe do podejrzenia. – odpowiedziała Erza. Każdy wpatrywał się w nią ze zdziwieniem. Vicky zaś zaczęła najpierw wodzić wzrokiem po pasie na wnyki, wreszcie robiąc nieco wystraszoną minę. - H-hej, Shu, gdzie jesteś? – Vicky rozglądała się dookoła, wreszcie zatrzymując wzrok na Midnightcie. Wściekła się. Zacisnęła pięści i była gotowa podbiec do niego i pobić. Nagle jednak z „transu” „obudził” ją radosny pisk Shu, który siedział na ramieniu Erzy. - Spokojne. Shu jest tutaj. Tylko lecząc ghula, można było przerwać iluzję. Dlatego też spytałam go, czy mi pomoże. Przytaknął radośnie i wskoczył do blastera. Ten błysk światła, który widzieliście, to był właśnie jego atak. – odpowiedziała Erza. Vicky już się uspokoiła. Shu wskoczył jej prosto na dłoń. - Ale mnie wystraszyłeś... Najpierw Spider teraz ty... Nigdy więcej tak nie rób. – powiedziała Vicky, z uśmiechem na ustach głaszcząc Shu. - Dobra, zabierzmy jego i Unika do Stalagmitu. Pozostała trójka już tam czeka. – powiedział Kord, po czym do obydwu podszedł Gray, strzelając w ich dłonie i nogi Zamrażaczem. Śluzak stworzył na nich lodowe kajdanki. Potem Kord załadował obydwu na mechy i wraz z resztą ruszył w stronę Stalagmitu. Brain wraz ze świtą zapuścił się na najdalsze krańce Terytorium Klanu Cienia. Wszyscy jechali przez las pełen „upiornych” drzew oraz świecących na czerwono grzybów. Dało się czuć na karkach oddech jakichś drapieżników. Tylko Brain zachowywał zimną krew. Resztę ogarnęło przerażenie. - P-panie Brainie, c-co to za miejsce? – wydukał Cece, ładując Photomo. Był cały roztrzęsiony, ledwo co włożył wnyk do blastera. - Wejście do Krypty Oświecenia. To logiczne, że musi być pilnie strzeżona. – odpowiedział Brain, uruchamiając blaster. Nagle zza drzew na środek drogi wyskoczył potwór. Wyglądał podobnie jak Lodowy Ogr, tylko że miał czarną, pokrytą zielonymi znamionami Klanu Cienia skórę. Łapy były pokryte granatowymi kolcami. Jego widok wprowadził w panikę podwładnych. Brain lekko się zdziwił, lecz nie panikował. Gdy potwór szykował się do uderzenia w Braina, ten wystrzelił z blastera Attackneta w jednego ze swoich podwładnych. Ghul przyciągnął strzelca tuż przed Braina, zasłaniając go. Łapa bestii trafiła w strzelca, przebijając jego ciało oraz jego mecha. Bestia podniosła rękę z martwym strzelcem, strzepując go z siebie i ciskając nim o ścianę. - BRAIN! CO TY DO CHOLERY ROBISZ?! – krzyknął przerażony Cece, odpalając w potwora Photomo. Bestia jednak otworzyła usta i ugryzła ghula, połykając w całości. - Moim priorytetem jest Krypta Oświecenia, a nie wasze życie. – odpowiedział Brain, wystrzeliwując kolejne Attacknety. Ghule złapały podwładnych w sieci i po prostu cisnęły nimi w potwora. Dwóch zderzyło się z torsem bestii, upadając wraz z mechami na ziemię. Dwóch innych miało gorzej. Jednego z nich potwór odbił potężną łapą prosto w stronę ostrych konarów. Strzelec wpadł na nie i utknął w nich, nie ruszając się. Drugiego zaś potwór chwycił i cisnął nim z całej siły o ziemię, zgniatając mechem. Cece zaś uniknął Attackneta. Strzelił Photomo obok potwora, chwilowo oślepiając. Dało to szansę żywej dwójce na podniesienie się i ucieczkę. Wraz z Cece’m odjechali oni drogą, którą tu przyjechali. - Tchórze… - odparł chłodno Brain, nastawiając blaster na Thrashery. Odpalił ghule, które porobiły kilka cięć na futrze bestii. Na sam koniec odpalił masę Hop Jacków i Granatowybuchowców w twarz potwora. Gdy dym z eksplozji opadł, potwór leżał nieprzytomny. Brain zaś pojechał dalej, w stronę Krypty. Cała czwórka popleczników Braina znajdowała się zamknięta w celi w Stalagmicie. Po drugiej stronie krat znajdowała się cała nasza ósemka. Eli przesłuchiwał kryminalistów. - Powiecie dobrowolnie, co planuje wasz lider? – spytał Eli. - Pffff… Nigdy! Na pewno nie! – odpowiedział stanowczo Unik, ze wściekłym wyrazem twarzy. Inni milczeli ze spuszczonymi głowami. - Przegraliśmy. Nie jesteśmy najlepsi. Więc, powiemy wam. – odpowiedział Midnight, czym zszokował nas wszystkich. - No, więc mów. – pospieszyła Erza. - Celem Braina jest Krypta Oświecenia. Pradawna magia Klanu Cienia, umożliwiająca zmianę ciemności w światło, lub, mówiąc wprost, zła w dobro. – wyjaśnił Midnight. Wszyscy byliśmy w szoku tą informacją. Nigdy nie przyszło nam do głowy, że może istnieć coś tak potężnego. - Więc, ten cały Brain chce zniszczyć tę magię, tak? – spytała Trixie. - Nie. To nie Studnia Energii, że nie ma odwrotnego zastosowania… - dodał Midnight. - Odwrotnego? – wtrącił Gray. Ja zaś dostałem nagle oświecenia w postaci niewielkiego przerażenia. - Czy, odwrotnym zastosowaniem jest zamiana dobra w zło? –spytałem. Midnight przytaknął. Wtedy, nagle, ogarnęło nas wszystkich przerażenie. Brain tymczasem przebijał się w stronę Krypty. Ghulami pokonał wiele gigantów, lecz sam też otrzymał wiele obrażeń. Jego strój był zakurzony i podarty, niekiedy też zaplamiony kroplami krwi z niewielkich ran Braina. Ledwo co szedł. Musiał podpierać się blasterem, by stawiać kolejne kroki. Nie był jednak świadom tego, że za nim idą Smoczy Zabójcy. Gdy Brain przysiadł na kamieniu, by odsapnąć, nagle uderzył go Armashelt o srebrnej skorupie we wzory smoczych łusek. Uderzenie było bardzo silne, wybijając Braina prosto w skały. Ghulostrzelec uderzył o nie, dość szybko się podnosząc. Tuż za nim znajdował się Gajeel, trzymający w ręku blaster. - Znowy WY?! – wysyczał przez zęby Brain, szybko łapiąc za blaster i odpalając w Gajeela salwę ghuli. Ten wyskoczył w górę, pokrywając żelaznymi łuskami swoje ręce. Użył ich jako tarcze, które odbiły niektóre ghule prosto w Braina. - Co poradzić, lubię irytować ludzi. – odpowiedział Gajeel, z wrednym uśmiechem. Brain był gotów ponownie wycelować, lecz blaster wytrąciło mu z rak tornado Wendy. - Nie pozwolimy, by zmienił pan dobrych ludzi w złych. – odpowiedziała Wendy, wystrzeliwując Grandi. Śluzak transformował i stworzył tornado dookoła Braina. Odcięło ono Brainowi drogę ucieczki. Brain zaś wybuchnął śmiechem. - Ha! Nie ma takiej istoty, która mnie zatrzyma! Nawet potężny i inteligentny wódz Klanu Cienia nie miał ze mną szans! - Kto mówi, że musi cię dobić inteligenta istota… - powiedział Gajeel, lekko się podśmiewując. Brain po chwili zrobił wystraszoną minę. Uświadomił sobie bowiem, o kim mówi Gajeel. Nagle nad tornadem pojawił się Natsu. Wystrzelił Igneela, który zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. Natsu złapał śluzaka za skrzydła, zapalając pięści. Chwilę potem zaczął się obracać na kształt wiertła. Obydwoje rozpalili się ogromną ilością ognia, rzeczywiście przybierając kształt wiertła. Ze stóp Natsu buchnął ogień, rozpędzając wiertło. Wiertło uderzyło z całej siły w Braina, wzniecając ogromny, pionowy wybuch ognia, który sięgnął do sufitu. Rozwiał także tornado Grandi. Gdy ogień opadł, Brain znajdował się w głęboki kraterze. Włosy miał przypalone, uniform bardziej zniszczony, a skórę osmaloną. Wpatrywał się w Natsu z przerażeniem. Ten zaś przybił z Igneelem piątkę. Od Braina zaczął uciekać ghul Floppera. - O, ghul. Porli ,ulecz go. – powiedziała Wendy, zauważając ghula i wyciągając wnyk z Porli. Śluzak przytaknął z uśmiechem. Wendy załadowała go i strzeliła w ghula. Śluzak transformował i uleczył ghula. Brain zaś zrobił jeszcze bardziej przerażoną minę. - W-wy… o-obudziliście go… - wyszeptał Brain, głosem, jakby odpływał. Tymczasem, ja wraz z resztą przesłuchiwaliśmy więźniów. - Mam do was pytanie. Każdy z was posiadał ghula Floppera. Możecie mi wyjaśnić, po co? – spytałem ich. - Floppery, mimo że są słabe, mają pewną ciekawą zdolność. Znana jest jako Łącze Organicznego Związku. W skomplikowany sposób, pozwala nałożyć na osoby niespotykane efekty. Jak chociażby, zapieczętowanie kogoś z użyciem ghuli… - odpowiedział Midnight. Gang nagle wybuchnął śmiechem. - HAHAHAHAHA! FLOPPER ŁĄCZEM?! HAHAHAHAHA! A TO DOBRE! – Eli prawie płakał ze śmiechu, opierając się o kraty. Gang popatrzył na nas. Ja, Vicky, Erza i Gray, nie śmialiśmy się. Gang powoli przestawał się śmiać. – D-dlaczego się nie śmiejecie? - Bo to co oni mówią to prawda. – odpowiedział Gray. Gang przestał się śmiać. - Ta zdolność jest rzadko spotykana. Jeden z członków naszej gildii, Laxus, używa w ten sposób Flopperów. – odpowiedziała Erza, patrząc na Midnighta. – Powiedz, do czego służyły wam te ghule? - Brain… skrywa w sobie mroczny sekret, którym jest alternatywna osobowość. Nazywa się Zero. On, kocha niszczyć. Wszystko i wszystkich. Nawet przydatnych mu sojuszników. Z pomocą Linklopperów zablokowaliśmy Zero. Każdy dostał po ghulu. Po odghulowaniu jednego, część połączenia znika. Gdy każdy Linklopper zostanie odghulowany… Zero się obudzi. – wyjaśnił Midnight. Wszyscy, ponownie, zrobiliśmy przerażone miny. Brain zdawał się być martwy, choć tak naprawdę nie był. Nagle jego skórę oświetliło zielone światło. Gdy opadło, Brain wyglądał inaczej. Jego skóra była blada, a włosy dłuższe i o srebrnawej barwie. Biała oczu zmieniły kolor na czerwony. Wszystkie dotychczasowe rany Braina zostały uleczone. Brain zapadł w śpiączkę, a Zero się obudził. - C-co to do cholery?! – spytał Gajeel. Zero szybko stanął na równe nogi i przywalił z całej siły w brzuch Gajeela. Gajeel zdążył go osłonić łuskami, lecz Zero przebił się przez nie, odpychając Gajeela prosto w skały. Smoczy Zabójca przebił się przez nie i upadł na ziemię. - Gajeel! – krzyknęła Wendy. Zero obrócił wzrok w jej stronę, rzucając się na Wendy. Dziewczyna dmuchnęła w niego tornadem, ten jednak pozostał niewzruszony. Dalej biegł, łapiąc Wendy za głowę i rzucając w skały. W ostatniej chwili, Wendy została złapana przez Igneela. Natsu zapalił pięść, patrząc wściekle na Zero. Ten zaś patrzył złośliwie na niego. - Kim jesteś, cholero? – spytał wściekle, zapalając resztę ciała. Zero dalej nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy. - Zero. Druga osobowość Braina, i, wasz kat. – powiedział, wyciągając rękę przed siebie. Blaster Braina został przyciągnięty do jego ręki. Zero okrył go zielonym światłem, natychmiast demontując i składając na nowo. Kij został zmieniony w klasyczną Obrotówkę. Co ciekawe, ghule siedzące w blasterze także zdały się zmienić wygląd. Ich oczy, zamiast być czerwone, były zielone, z czerwonymi paskami. Zero wycelował Obrotówką w Natsu, uruchamiając ją. – Dopóki masz fizyczną formę… ZNISZCZENIE CIEBIE DA MI RADOŚĆ!!! – wykrzyczał, z podłym uśmiechem na ustach, odpalając ghule. Rozdział XI - Dwa zagrożenia Ghule Zero transformowały. Miały na sobie podobne do Mega Morfów znamiona, z tym że zielone. Ich oczy płonęły zielonym ogniem, nadając im bardziej upiornego wyglądu. Ghule były także dużo silniejsze. Natsu ledwo co odbijał ghule pięściami, zyskując przesiąknięte mroczną energią zadrapania. Nie był w stanie jednak wytrwać całej serii, która potężnymi uderzeniami zmiotła go, rzucając rannego prosto w skały. Zero, szczerząc się wrednie, wyrzucił Obrotówkę i podszedł do pół-przytomnego Natsu, którzy patrzył na niego jednocześnie wściekły i przerażony. Zero wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, wokół której zaczęła krążyć zielona i czarna ciemność. - T-ty, jesteś, s-smoczym zabójcą? – wydukał Natsu. Gdyby nie obrażenia, rzuciłby się na Zero. - Nie. To akurat zawdzięczam Brainowi. To magia. – odpowiedział Zero. - M-magia…? - Tak. Cała magia Slugterry zamknięta jest w ciałkach śluzaków, wpływając na żywot tego świata. Jest też w Smoczych Zabójcach, oraz w kryształach służących do waszego rozbudzenia. Brain, po udanym wszczepieniu kryształu w Cobrę, postanowił dać magię innym istotom. Bez kryształu, zupełnie inną magię. Nie pozyskał jej, ale, nie wiedział, że ja ją posiadam. Pozwól, że zademonstruję. – wyjaśnił Zero. Ciemność na jego dłoni złożyła się w mały wir, z którego wystrzelił zielony promień ciemności, okraszony czarnym dymem. Promień przebił Natsu na wylot, zatrzymując się na ścianie za Natsu. Natsu skulił się, zdejmując szalik i zawiązując go na ranie. Spływająca z rany krew zabrudziła szalik, a Natsu ledwo co się trzymał. Radosny tym faktem Zero uderzył go z całej siły pięścią, odrzucając na bok. Smoczy Zabójca upadł z impetem na ziemię, nie ruszając się. Widząc, że nie ma nikogo więcej, dumnie ruszył w stronę Krypty Oświecenia. Wtedy też z ukrycia wyszła przerażona i rozpłakana Wendy, szybko podbiegając do Natsu i usiłując go uleczyć. Nasza ośmioosobowa drużyna została ponownie podzielona. Gang Shane’a ruszył wspomóc klan Cienia w walce, a ja, Vicky, Erza i Gray pojechaliśmy do Cytadeli Blakka. Zdecydowaliśmy się przeszukać Cytadelę. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, zauważyliśmy, że budynek nie był strzeżony. Wszyscy żołnierze bowiem ruszyli na Terytorium Klanu Cienia. Podjechaliśmy pod wejście. - Bądźmy ostrożni. Nie wiemy, czy ktoś nie pilnuje tego miejsca. – powiedziała Erza, dobywając miecza i zsiadając z mecha. Otworzyła ona drzwi Cytadeli, zaglądając do niej. – Czysto. Wchodźcie. – powiedziała, wchodząc do środka. My też zeszliśmy, wchodząc za nią. Od razu po wejściu, drzwi nagle same z siebie się zamknęły. Erza podbiegła do nich, usiłując je otworzyć. Niestety, nawet dokonując mieczem cięć na zamkach, nie otworzyła ich. - Trudno, zostaw te drzwi. Idźmy przed siebie. – powiedziała Vicky, w razie co ładując Lunę. Wszyscy ruszyliśmy pustym korytarzem. - Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy. Czwórka nędznych robali. – wszyscy usłyszeliśmy głos w swoich głowach. Głos mężczyzny. Bardzo nas to zdziwiło. Od razu zaczęliśmy się rozglądać dookoła, z wycelowanymi i gotowymi do wystrzału blasterami. - Kim jesteś, cholero? – spytał Gray. Głos lekko się zaśmiał. - Ciekawe, ciekawe, ten różowo włosy trup powiedział dokładnie to samo. – odparł. - Zaraz, t-trup? – spytała Vicky. - Natsu… n-nie żyje? – wydukała przerażona Erza. Nas wszystkich ogarnęło przerażenie i smutek. Chciało nam się wręcz płakać. Mimo iż Erza i Gray znają Natsu od dawna, a my tylko niecały dzień, roniliśmy wszyscy równe łzy. - Ale mniejsza z tym. Pozwólcie, że się przedstawię. Zero. – odpowiedział głos. Po usłyszeniu imienia, przerwaliśmy płacz. – Hm, czyli słabeusze się wygadali… no nic. Zmierzam do Krypty. Jednak, chciałem wam coś przekazać. Wyczuwam, że jesteście w mojej Cytadeli. Mówiąc wprost, podzielicie los ognistego narwańca. – odpowiedział Zero, śmiejąc się wrednie i zakańczając telepatyczną transmisję. Jej zakończenie odbiło się dla nas w postaci chwilowego bólu głowy i osłabienia. Gdy wszyscy trzymaliśmy się za głowy z bólu, nagle z sufitu wysunął się autoblaster, odpalając w nas ghule. Szybko zrobiliśmy unik, zaś Erza wyskoczyła i jednym szybkim ruchem miecza przecięła działo na pół. Wtedy poczuliśmy, że podłoga pod nami rozsuwa się i zapada. Wendy, wraz z pomocą Porli, udało się jakoś obudzić nieprzytomnego Natsu, zasklepiając jego przebity tułów. W pierwszej chwili wstał gwałtownie, rozglądając się dookoła. - Gdzie Zero?! Czy Wendy jest bezpieczna?! Czy Gajeel nie dopadł Zero przede mną?! – wykrzyczał, wreszcie, zatrzymując wzrok na Wendy. – O, hej Wendy. - Hej, dobrze, że nic ci nie jest! – krzyknęła radośnie, przytulając Natsu przyjacielsko. Chwilę potem zza skał wyszedł poobijany Gajeel, ze zirytowaną miną. - Tobie tylko jedno w głowie, głupku? By dopaść go jako pierwszy? – wymamrotał ponuro, patrząc zirtowanym wzrokiem na Natsu. Nim Natsu cokolwiek odpowiedział, Wendy zdążyła go wyprzedzić. - Nie kłóćcie się! To nie pora na to! Musimy dopaść tego szaleńca, zanim dotrze do Krypty! – powiedziała stanowczo Wendy. Gajeel i Natsu zamilkli. - Tylko, jak go dopaść? Skoro on prawie zabił jego. – powiedział Gajeel ,wskazując na Natsu. - Potrzebna nam pomoc wodza. Pewnie coś zaradzi. Jednak, na razie starajmy się choć trochę opóźnić Zero. – odpowiedziała Wendy, po czym wszyscy pobiegli drogą, którą zmierzał Zero. Pierwszy wybiegł gotowy do walki Natsu. Druga biegła Wendy, jednak zatrzymał ją Gajeel, łapiąc za rękę. - Wiem, co nam może pomóc. Tylko, ty i twój śluzak musicie uleczyć parę ghuli. – powiedział Gajeel, ruchem głowy wskazując na zostawiony przez Zero blaster, w którym zdawało się czegoś brakować… Zostaliśmy uratowani przez Stingera, który stworzył naokoło nas kulę grawitacji, nie pozwalającą nam spaść. Lewitowaliśmy w powietrzu. Korytarz uległ zupełnemu przekształceniu, przypominając raczej bardzo głęboki szyb, na którego dnie zdawały znajdować się ostre szpikulce. - Cholera, było bisko. – skomentował Gray, wpatrując się w sufit. - Dzięki Stinger, i dzięki Matt. – powiedziała Vicky z uśmiechem na ustach. - Teraz musimy wydostać się z tego szybu. – powiedziała Erza, rozglądając się po ścianach. - Ja się tym zajmę. – powiedziała Vicky, ładując do blastera Optimusa. Wystrzeliła go prosto w ścianę. Śluzak transformował i przewiercił się przez nią, tworząc wyjście. Wszyscy przesunęliśmy się na skraj kuli grawitacyjnej, zaglądając przez dziurę w ścianie. - Niech to, wszędzie takie same szyby. Nie wiadomo, ile takich jest. Przebijanie się od jednego do drugiego nie ma większego sensu. – skomentował Gray, widząc drugi taki sam szyb. - Może, przebijmy się w dół. Musimy mniej więcej wiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy. A przebijając się w dół przynajmniej zniszczymy szpikulce. – zaproponowałem. Każdy chwilę się zastanowił, wreszcie przytakując na mój pomysł. Załadowaliśmy śluzaki i wystrzeliliśmy w dół. Ja odpaliłem Jellala, Vicky Bee, Gray Zamrażacza, a Erza Wytapiacza. Wybuch gwiezdnej energii, soniczny wybuch, mrożący rozpad, oraz grad metalowych mieczy zrównały kolce, odsłaniając drogę w dół. Vicky odpaliła Spidera, który stworzył sieć. Zeskoczyliśmy na nią, bezpiecznie spadając w dół. Na dole znajdował się pokój podobny do jakiejś sterowni. Były w niej także niewielkie okna, ukazujące Koszmarną Gran. Co dziwne, krajobraz za oknem wyglądał, jakbyśmy my znajdowali się co najmniej kilometr nad ziemią. - O, cóż to. Ścierwo żyje i uciekło i ma się dobrze. Nieładnie, nieładnie. – usłyszeliśmy głos, jednak nie był on Zero. I nie była to żadna telepatia. Dobywał się on z głośników umieszczonych nad nimi. - Kolejny popapraniec? – skomentowała Vicky, zerkając ponurym wzrokiem na głośniki. - Kim jesteś? – powiedziała Erza, dobywając ponownie miecza. - Ho ho ho, ja? Nikt ważny. Wasza Zagłada i Rozpacz, która Was Zniszczy! Muahahahahahahah!!!! – głos zaśmiał się. - Ta, fakt, nikt ważny. – skomentowałem. - Coś ci ta zagłada i rozpacz nie wyszły. – odpowiedział Gray. - Ho ho ho, blaster i kolce to dopiero początek! W moim Pawiloniku Śmierci czeka na was dużo więcej atrakcji, muahahahahahahah!! Nie uciekniecie z mojego Zabójczego Robota Cytadeli – Jackpot’a Śmierci!! Muahahahahahahahahahah!! - Zaraz, robota? Czyli, przekształciłeś Cytadelę w wielkiego robota? – spytałem, patrząc przez okno. - To tłumaczy, czemu grunt za oknem jest o wiele niżej niż my. – powiedziała Vicky. - Mniejsza z tymi pierdółkami. Czas na rzeź!! Muahahahahahah!! – wykrzyczał głos, wrednie się śmiejąc. Zero przebijał się w stronę Krypty. Potwory były łatwo przez niego pokonywane promieniami ciemności. Wreszcie, upiorny las się skończył, a przed Zero rozpościerało się ogromne wejście do jaskini. Było jednak zablokowane przezroczystą, pokrytą złotymi insygniami Klanu Cienia barierą. Zero przyglądał się barierze. - Łącze z Flopperów… - powiedział cicho wściekły Zero, zaciskając pięści. Nagle poczuł, że należy zrobić unik w prawo. Wykonał go. Obok Zero przemknął Zębacz, omal go nie trafiając. Śluzak retransformował tuż przed barierą. Zero obrócił się za siebie, widząc nadbiegających Wendy oraz niosącego Obrotówkę Gajeela. Blaster był załadowany samymi śluzakami. - I co? Blada szczena opadła? – powiedział szyderczo Gajeel, patrząc na Zero. Ten wściekł się, szybko jednak opanowując gniew i zastępując go chłodnym, wrednym uśmiechem. - Zaraz tobie opadnie. – powiedział Zero, generując ciemność w dłoni. Wystrzelił z niej zbudowany z ciemnej energii bat, zakończony szczęką. Gajeel odpalił śluzaki, lecz szczęka je staranowała, uczepiając się żuchwy Gajeela. Zero jednym przyciągnięciem bata do siebie mógł zerwać żuchwę Gajeela. - Panie Gajeel! – krzyknęła Wendy, kierując w stronę Zero podmuch mocnego wiatru. Ten jednak drugą ręką wyciągnął do góry. Do dłoni zasysana była ciemna energia prosto z ziemi. Gdy Zero zassał dostatecznie dużo, zaczął tworzyć na dłoni wielką kulę ciemności. Rzucił nią. Kula staranowała wiatr Wendy, kierując się prosto na nią. Gdy kula miała uderzyć Wendy, została rozerwana na rozpływające się w powietrzu kawałki przez wybuch ognia. - Co jest? – zdziwiony Zero patrzył na rozproszoną magię. Gdy ogień znikł, oczom wszystkich ukazał się Natsu, z Igneel’em uczepionym prawej ręki. Teraz jeszcze bardziej sie zdziwił. Rozdział XII - Chaos Nagle ściany zaczęły zbliżać się do siebie, w celu zgniecenia nas. Zaczęliśmy ładować do blasterów śluzaki. Pierwsza była Luna wystrzelona przez Vicky. Gdy Infurnus zaczął zbliżać się do ścian, ich powierzchnia została pokryta wrzącą, bulgoczącą lawą. Luna jest odporna na lawę, dzięki czemu zderzenie ze ścianą nie zadało jej obrażeń. Widząc, co się stało ze ścianami, zaniechaliśmy strzelania w nie. Wszystko dzięki Vicky i Lunie. Gdyby nie one, lawa mogłaby spalić na popiół nasze śluzaki. - Dobra, pozostaje nam sufit lub podłoga. – powiedziała Erza. - Ho ho ho, nie tak prędko. Nie ze mną takie nieczyste zagrania! – krzyknął głos z megafonu. Brzmiał jak jakichś psychopatyczny błazen. W tym momencie sufit także został pokryty lawą, zmierzając w naszą stronę. - Cholera, co robimy? – spytał Gray. Odpalał on Zamrażacze, które nie odtykając ściany dmuchały w nie lodowym podmuchem. Niestety, lawa była zbyt gorąca, by ją zamrozić. - Mam inny pomysł. Oby zadziałał. – powiedziała Erza, ładując Wytapiacza i strzelając w siebie. Śluzak stworzył na niej grubą, wielowarstwową zbroję, wyglądającą jak rozdęty kombinezon astronauty. Nad każdą rękawicą znajdował się wielki, kolczasty młot. – Jeśli zginę, pomścijcie mnie. – rzuciła Erza, głosem pełnym smutki. Nim zdołaliśmy zareagować, Erza pobiegła prosto do jednej ze ścian, uderzając w nią. Lawa zaczęła nagrzewać zbroję oraz spływać na młoty. Erza, nie wycofując się, uderzyła z całej siły w ścianę kolejną ręką. Potem złapała ścianę drugą ręką i zaczęła rozciągać, w celu zrobienia w niej wielkiej wyrwy. W wyniku otwarcia, mnóstwo lawy wylało się na Erzę, obejmując całą zbroję. Pancerz zaczął się powoli topić. Erza zaś dalej szła przed siebie, usiłując zniszczyć zasilanie ścian. Ku naszemu przerażeniu, zauważyliśmy, że w paru miejscach zbroi powstały małe dziury, z których wylewała się lawa. Słyszeliśmy też potworny krzyk palonej żywcem Erzy. Erza przez ból nie mogła się ruszyć, i nie mogła dezaktywować pozostałych ścian i sufitu. W wyniku tego to my musieliśmy wyłączyć zasilanie. Vicky załadowała do blastera swojego Zębacza Edge i odpaliła prosto w zasilanie. Śluzak przemknął obok Erzy i posiekał na kawałki generator zasilający. Generator rozpadł się, a prąd z niego wygasł w jednej chwili. Ściany zatrzymały się. Podczas lotu w stronę generatora, Edge przeciął jedną z warstw pancerza Erzy. Dzięki temu Erza popchnęła barkiem pozostałą, cienką warstwę zbroi, wypadając z niej na ziemię. Była bezpieczna, ale w tragicznym stanie. Cała jej skóra była czerwona, wręcz bordowa, a na większości jej powierzchni znajdowały się strupy i widoczne, głębokie rany sięgające prawie do kości. Włosy też miała po części spalone (prawie połowa). Erza wiła się z bólu, a my patrzyliśmy na nią przerażeni. - T-ty, ż-zyjesz? – wydukał Zero, patrząc na Natsu, którego jak mu się zdawało zabił. - Wszystko dzięki Wendy. Jednak jesteś dość ślepy, skoro jej nie zauważyłeś. – dodał Natsu, uśmiechając się do Wendy przyjacielsko, a do Zero kpiąco. - Ta mała gówniana się schowała. – przemknęła myśl w głowie nieźle wkurzonego Zero. - Radzę ci się poddać. – powiedział Natsu, a Igneel zawarczał. Zero był gotów rzucić się na Natsu, lecz coś sobie uświadomił. Ciągle wytworzona przez niego szczęka trzymała żuchwy Gajeela. - To ja tu ustalam warunki. – powiedział Zero, z wrednym uśmiechem, podnosząc dłoń, w której trzymał „sznur” od szczeki. Natsu i Wendy zerknęli na Gajeela, wystraszeni (Natsu mniej, Wendy bardziej). - Więc zaczynaj, śmieciu. – powiedział Gajeel. A przynajmniej próbował to powiedzieć. Z podtrzymywana żuchwą ciężko się gada. - Okej, skoro tego chcesz. – Zero uśmiechnął się wrednie i przyciągnął do siebie szczękę, chcąc zerwać żuchwę Gajeela. Gajeel jednak, jak się okazało, miał plan w zanadrzu. Gdy szczęka lekko pociągnęła go w stronę Zero, Gajeel zmienił jedną z nóg w żelazna maczugę. Szybko „rozciągnął” on ją, wyskakując do góry, dalej podtrzymywany przez szczękę Zero. Potem wyciągnął w stronę Zero drugą nogę, „wystrzeliwując” z niej kolejną maczugę. Maczuga uderzyła z całej siły w rękę Zero, z której była generowana szczęka. Przygniotła mu dłoń do ziemi, przewracając go. Zaklęcie zaś zostało rozproszone, rozpływając się w powietrzu. Zastanawialiśmy się, jak uciec. Obrażenia Erzy zostały uleczone przez Shu. Dalej jednak część tkanek podskórnych była uszkodzona, w wyniku czego Erza nie mogła sama chodzić. Także niektóre oparzenia zostały. Jednak, jej życiu już nic nie zagrażało. - Musimy przebijać się w dół. Dzięki temu najszybciej się stąd wydostaniemy. – zaproponowała Vicky. - Ale, co z robotem? – spytałem. - Zapewne nie rozwalimy tego cholerstwa od zewnątrz. Trzeba znaleźć tego barana z megafonu i przetrzepać mu solidnie mordę. – zaproponował Gray, strzelając palcami. - Masz rację. Za Erzę. – powiedziała Vicky, unosząc pięść do góry i patrząc nienawistnym wzrokiem na megafon. Wszystkie nasze śluzaki też podniosły łapki do góry. - Na pewno siedzi gdzieś na górze. – dodałem. - Tylko, jak mamy się przebić? – spytał Gray. - Mam kogoś, kto nam w tym pomoże. – odpowiedziałem, wyjmując wnyk. Znajdował się tam jasno-fioletowy śluzak z opaską na oku. Co ciekawie, miał na głowie purpurowe włosy. – Minene powinna dać radę. - Ech, znowu ta cholera…? – syknęła Vicky, przyglądając się śluzakowi, niezbyt przychylnym wzrokiem. Ona też zerknęła na nią, prychając pod nosem. - Em, one się nie lubią, prawda? – rzucił Gray. Przytaknąłem, i nie czekając na rozwój ich kłótni, szybko załadowałem Minene do blastera i wystrzeliłem w górę. Śluzaczka transformowała w jasno-fioletowego, dużego śluzaka przypominającego gatunek Blastipede. Wystrzeliła z siebie kilka małych, purpurowych kulek do przodu. Kulki po zetknięciu się z sufitem eksplodowały, niszcząc go i tworząc w nim otwór. Minene przeleciała przez niego, wyrzucając dalej bomby i stopniowo przebijając się przez kolejne sufity i podłogi. Tymczasem ja i Vicky załadowaliśmy Pajęczaki, wystrzeliwując w górę. Gray złapał się Vicky, a z pomocą Zamrażacza „przymocował” do mnie obolałą Erzę. Pajęczaki wciągnęły nas na górę. Smoczy Zabójcy kontynuowali walkę z Zero. Niestety, nawet ze wsparciem Obrotówki na śluzaki nie byli w stanie nawet zadrapać potwora, podczas gdy ten bez problemu roznosił ich coraz potężniejszymi zaklęciami. Wendy i jej śluzaki nie były już w stanie leczyć obrażeń Natsu i Gajeel’a. Ci już i tak ledwo trzymali się na nogach, w paru miejscach krwawiąc. - Phi, Klan Cienia nie ma kogo wystawić do walki… Krypta jest moja! – syknął złośliwie Zero, śmiejąc się. Natsu tymczasem przysunął się do leczącej Gajeel’a Wendy. Dziewczyna ledwo co stała na nogi. - Wendy, mam pewien pomysł. – powiedział Natsu, biorąc głęboki oddech. Miał dość sporo poważnych ran. - T-tak, s-słuch-ham… - zaczęła Wendy sennym głosem, ziewając i obracając głowę w stronę Natsu. Jak już wspomniałem, leczenie dość mocno ją osłabiło. - Posłuchaj, musisz iść do wodza, i wezwać go tutaj. Bez niego, nie damy rady, choćbyśmy poświęcili życie. – wysapał na jednym wydechu, potem skulając się i zaczynając kaszleć. Magia Ciemności ewidentnie ma dodatkowy, szkodliwy wpływ na ofiarę. Wendy nagle oprzytomniała, patrząc na Natsu wystraszona. - A-ale, co będzie z wami? – spytała, przypatrując się pogarszający się stan zdrowia towarzyszy. - O nas… się, nie… m-martw… I-idź po wodza… u-uratuj… Slug-gterrę… - wyszeptał Natsu, wystrzeliwując Ignnel’a. Śluzak złapał Wendy, szybko odciągając ją od pola bitwy. Wendy krzyczała, płakała, chciała zostać z przyjaciółmi i ostatkiem sił ich wspomagać. Gdy Wendy i Igneel zniknęli z horyzontu, Zero podszedł do rannych. - No no, w istocie piękny gest… - wyszeptał Zero, kpiącym tonem. - Ciebie nie byłoby stać na taki gest, sukinkocie… - wycedził Gajeel, za co oberwał po twarzy zbudowanym z ciemnej energii batem. - Zatrzymamy cię… choćbyśmy… mieli, z-zginąć… - wyszeptał Natsu, próbując ustać. Niestety, nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Zero tymczasem przypatrywał im się, z zamyśleniem. - Wiecie… ta walka, jest już dość męcząca. Pójdźmy na łatwiznę… - powiedział, łapiąc Gajeel’a za głowę. Dłoń Zera zabłysła ciemnością, rozchodząc się po całym ciele Gajeel’a. Gajeel od razu zaczął wyć z bólu, próbując się wydostać. Daremnie. - Co ty robisz, skurwysyńcu?! – wydarł się Natus, wściekły stając na równe nogi. Zero tylko wyciągnął ku niemu wyprostowaną, drugą rękę, z zaciśniętą pięścią. Wystrzelił z niej promień ciemności, odpychając Natsu prosto w skały, omal nie zabijając. - Ja? Hehe… drobna modyfikacja uciążliwego robactwa… - wyszeptał. Po chwili Gajeel przestał krzyczeć, oraz ruszać się. Wtedy Zero uśmiechnął się, zdejmując rękę z Gajeel’a. Ciemność rozeszła się, ukazując Redfox’a w zmienionej formie… przypominał Zero. Miał bladą cerę, czerwone oczy, oraz srebrno-czarne włosy. Wszystkie jego śluzaki były zmienione w ghule, co ciekawe, też cechami wyglądu i kolorystyką przypominały Zero. Natsu patrzył na to z przerażeniem. - C-co żeś mu zrobił… - wyszeptał ostatkiem sił Natsu. - Opętałem… na swoje podobieństwo. Z pomocą magii ciemności przejąłem kontrolę nad jego ciałem i wolną wolą, tak samo jak i nad jego śluzakami. Bowiem, potrzebuję go by dostać się do Krypty… - wyjaśnił Zero. Skinął lekko głową, a Gajeel, nie zwracając uwagi na Natsu, podszedł do pola siłowego. Przyłożył dłoń do niego, po czym pole zaczęła przesiąkać ciemna energia. Spowiła je w całości, przybierając kolor z zielono-czarnego na czarny. Gajeel zabrał rękę, uderzając nią w pole. Bariera rozpadła się, niczym szyba z kruchego szkła, odsłaniając wejście. - Miałeś rację, panie. Moce Zabójcy Smoków są w stanie niszczyć połączenia Flopperów, wliczając w to barierę Klanu Cienia. – dobył cię mroczny, szyderczy głos Gajeel’a, a raczej nowej, wykształconej w wyniku opętania osobowości. - Dokładnie, tylko nie każdy może to zrobić. Ale, z moją pomocą, dałeś radę, mój drogi. – skomentował Zero, idąc powolnym krokiem w stronę otwartego wejścia do Krypty. Zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę, zerkając na Natsu, a potem na Gajeel’a. - Tak jest… - wyszeptał Gajeel, idąc w stronę Natsu. Złapał go za koszulkę, przewieszając przez ramię, i za Zero wchodząc do Krypty. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach